Hard Way To A Marriage
by Akecchin
Summary: SEKUEL of "Teacher Zone Love" . "Aku, Namikaze Naruto. Meminta izin untuk menikahi Hyuuga Hinata!" "Naruto-kun." "Ini takkan mudah buatmu, Namikaze." "Naruto-kun!" "Aku mencintainya!" "Akulah yang membutuhkannya, kau takkan mengerti." "HINATA!" "NARUTO-KUN!" Pernikahan? Takkan ada jalan yang mudah untuk kalian. WARNING! Lemon, COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

(Fic ini adalah asli buatan Author Akecchin, mohon jangan plagiat. jika ingin mengcopy atau izin republish, pm aja.)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dedicated for my friend, Zizi a.k.a Green Latte**

 **Sekuel of "Teacher Zone Love"**

 **WARNING : Rate M / LEMON (soon)**

 **Enjoy It !**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana tegang memenuhi sebuah ruangan pribadi yang saat ini tengah diisi oleh 7 orang. Mereka saling duduk berhadapan. 3 dibanding 4 orang. 3 orang yang menghadap ke arah selatan terdiri atas sepasang suami istri dengan sang suami yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru safir dan sang istri yang berambut merah dengan mata abu-abu gelap. Sedangkan di belakang mereka duduk seorang pemuda pirang dengan perawakan sama dengan sang ayah, hanya goresan di masing-masing pipinya yang membedakannya dengan sang ayah.

Di sisi lain, menghadap ke arah utara dengan meja besar di atas tatami sebagai pembatasnya, duduk 4 orang yang terdiri atas seorang laki-laki dewasa, seorang pemuda dan 2 orang gadis. Mereka semua sama-sama berambut gelap dan bermata seputih pualam.

Mengatasi suasana dingin nan mencekam tersebut, sang tuan rumah akhirnya mengeluarkan suara untuk memecah keheningan.

"Jadi..", ucapnya menggantung.

Ia melirik sebentar ke arah putri sulungnya, gadis berambut indigo yang terus menunduk sembari menahan rona wajahnya. Kemudian Ia kembali menatap lawan bicara.

"Apa yang membuat Namikaze-sama dan keluarga jauh-jauh datang dari Amerika menuju kemari?", Tanya Hyuuga Hiashi.

Sang kepala keluarga Namikaze yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis penuh wibawa. Kemudian, Ia mengambil sebuah nafas kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga.

"Kurasa anak-anak kita lebih pantas menjelaskannya.", jawab Namikaze Minato.

Ia melirik sebentar ke arah Naruto yang menatap tajam dan lurus ke arah Hinata yang terus-terusan menunduk. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto berusaha menekan rasa gugupnya.

"Lagipula, merekalah yang lebih berkepentingan, Hyuuga-sama.", lanjut Minato sembari tersenyum bijaksana.

Hiashi yang mendengarnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, sebelah tangannya Ia letakkan di dagunya sembari memasang wajah serius. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Seolah-olah berkata, 'Majulah anak muda! Calon keluarga Hyuuga bukanlah seorang pengecut!'. Mendapat tatapan seperti itu, Naruto tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari wajah manis Hinata. Ia memajukan posisi duduknya, sejajar dengan posisi kedua orang tuanya. Dengan sedikit menarik nafas kecil dan menegakkan tubuh dan kepalanya, Ia menatap lurus ke arah sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga dengan tatapan berani. Sedetik kemudian, Ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, dengan sikap sopan.

"Hyuuga-sama. Aku memiliki permintaan!", ujar Naruto tegas dan lantang. Tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

Senyum tipis muncul di wajah sang Hyuuga Hiashi, walau pun tidak terlalu nampak di wajahnya.

"Hn. Katakan.", ujar Hiashi dengan tegas.

"Aku, Namikaze Naruto. Meminta izin padamu untuk menikahi Hyuuga Hinata!", ujar Naruto lantang yang diakhiri dengan Ia menegakkan kembali tubuh dan wajahnya, kembali memandang lurus ke arah Hyuuga Hiashi.

Hanya tatapan datar yang diterima oleh Naruto dari Hyuuga Hiashi. Perlahan rasa gugupnya kembali datang, ditandakan dengan setitik keringat dingin yang mengalir melalui pelipisnya.

"Sou ka.", jawaban singkat yang diucapkan oleh Hyuuga Hiashi.

Dengan meletakkan kembali sebelah tangan yang sedari tadi memangku dagunya, dan menegakkan punggungnya Hyuuga Hiashi balas menatap Naruto.

"Namikaze Naruto.", ucap Hyuuga Hiashi dengan nada dingin.

Detik demi detik berlalu, namun sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga masih belum melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Sementara Naruto yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan keringat dingin mulai gelisah akan jawaban yang akan diterimanya.

"Aku rasa Aku bisa percaya padamu, mengingat bahwa keluarga Namikaze adalah orang yang terhormat dan bisa dipercaya. Tapi, Aku tak bisa memutuskan.", jelas Hiashi dengan dingin dan tenang.

Naruto yang mendengarnya terkejut sejenak sebelum suara Hyuuga Hiashi kembali menginterupsinya.

"Tapi, Hinata yang akan memutuskan.", lanjutnya lagi.

Merasa namanya disebut-sebut, Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan menatap ke arah ayahnya dengan heran.

"T-tou-sama?", Tanya Hinata dengan sedikit takut.

"Hn.", jawab Hiashi sembari menepuk-nepuk lantai tatami di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk maju dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Menuruti perintah Hiashi, Hinata maju perlahan dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping sang ayah. Matanya tetap tak berani menatap sepasang bola mata biru safir yang amat dicintainya. Ia terus saja mempermainkan kedua tangannya yang berada di masing-masing lututnya untuk menekan rasa gugup.

"A-aku…", ucapan Hinata menggantung seiring dengan deru nafasnya yang semakin cepat dan warna merah yang kian menghiasi wajah manisnya. Sekali lagi Ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengan tenang. Dengan sedikit mengambil nafas kecil, Ia melanjutkan.

"A-aku… m-menerimanya.", jawab Hinata pada akhirnya.

Sepasang suami istri Namikaze yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum hangat ke arah Hinata. Sementara Naruto yang sedari tadi menahan rasa gugupnya terbelalak dengan ucapan Hinata. Perlahan-lahan, senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya. Dan tanpa sengaja Ia menghadiahi Hinata yang kini menatap wajahnya dengan sebuah cengiran khasnya. Namun, sebelum keduanya saling berbalas senyum sebuah suara baritone menginterupsi pasangan yang akan menikah tersebut.

"Ehm!", tegur Hyuuga Hiashi.

Sontak kedua manusia berbeda gender yang saling bertatapan tersebut kaget dan dengan cepat saling mangalihkan pandangan mereka. Hyuuga Hiashi yang tersenyum tipis dengan tingkah laku putri dan calon menantunya kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Karena Hinata telah memutuskan, maka Aku menyetujuinya.", ujarnya dengan tenang.

Wajah Naruto yang sedari tadi tegang menatap wajah Hyuuga Hiashi, untuk pertama kalinya Ia menjadi rileks ketika berhadapan dengan sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika pernikahan ini dilaksanakan sebulan lagi?", tawar Hiashi.

Namikaze Minato yang sedari tadi diam dan tak ikut pembicaraan akhirnya ikut andil dalam pembicaraan mengenai pernikahan anak semata wayangnya.

"Maaf, Hyuuga-sama. Maaf jika saya egois dalam hal ini, tapi Anda dapat menolaknya jika tidak berkenan.", ujar Minato sembari membungkukkan sedikit badannya dengan sikap sopan.

Hyuuga Hiashi yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia kembali meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dagunya dan memasang wajah serius. "Hn. Lanjutkan.", ujarnya.

Dengan menegakkan kembali badannya, Minato melanjutkan perkataannya, "Saya mengusulkan agar pernikahan mereka berdua dilakukan dalam 2 minggu ke depan.", ujar Minato dengan tegas.

Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya terlonjak kaget dengan ucapan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba memutuskan pernikahan dengan begitu cepat. Ketika Ia akan maju dan memprotes ucapan sang ayah, Hyuuga Hiashi mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Mengisyaratkan kepada Naruto untuk diam dan menurut.

"Namikaze Naruto. Jika kau benar-benar serius dengan pernikahan ini, seharusnya kau mendengarkan keputusan yang dibuat oleh kami dalam hal ini.", ujarnya dingin.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam dan menurut dengan terpaksa, Ia tak ingin pernikahannya batal hanya karena memiliki konflik dengan Hyuuga Hiashi. Sementara itu, Hiashi merubah posisi duduknya agar lebih rileks, Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Apakah itu tidak terlalu singkat, Namikaze-sama?", Tanya Hyuuga Hiashi.

Minato yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis sembari menggelengkan kepala pirangnya pelan.

"Saya rasa tidak, Hyuuga-sama. Lagipula saya berencana untuk pensiun dan kembali ke Jepang. Tinggal kembali bersama keluarga. Kemudian, Narutolah yang akan menggantikan saya di New York.", jelas Minato.

Sejenak Ia mengerlingkan pandangannya ke arah putra semata wayangnya yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan sebal, walau pun disembunyikan. Ia hanya terkekeh pelan dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sebenarnya saya berencana pensiun dalam waktu 3 bulan ke depan. Tapi mengetahui bahwa Naruto telah mendapatkan pendamping yang tepat, maka saya memutuskannya lebih cepat. Bukankah itu lebih baik, Hyuuga-sama?", lanjut Minato sembari mengulas senyumnya ke arah Hinata yang tengah merona mendengar kalimat 'pendamping yang tepat'.

Hyuuga Hiashi yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum, lebih lebar dari biasanya.

" Hn. Sudah diputuskan.",ujar Hiashi.

Ia kembali menatap ke arah Naruto yang kini memandangnya dengan lebih rileks.

"Nah, anak muda. Sebelum pernikahan itu berlangsung Aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal."

Sedikit melirik ke arah putri sulungnya, kemudian Ia menepukkan sebelah tangannya di puncak indigo putrinya tersebut sembari mengelusnya pelan.

"Bahagiakan putri kesayanganku ini.", lanjutnya dengan seulas senyum simpul ke arah Hinata.

Dengan mata berbinar-binar, Naruto menyanggupi dengan menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Kemudian, Ia membungkukkan badannya cepat sembari berucap dengan tegas dan lantang. "Arigatou Gozaimasu!"

.

.

.

Ia terus mengenggam tangan mungil itu, kemudian Ia mengeratkannya seakan-akan ini adalah hal yang candu. Di bawah cahaya bulan sabit yang tak terlalu terang, sepasang sosok manusia tengah terduduk di balkon sebuah rumah dengan intens. Sang gadis menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap milik sang pria. Sebelah tangan sang pria melingkari bahu sang gadis sebelum mengusap puncak indigonya pelan. Sementara tangan lainnya menggenggam tangan mungil sang gadis.

"N-naruto-kun..", panggil sang gadis dengan lirih.

Pria dengan surai kuning tersebut menundukkan kepalanya, mencari sosok yang berada dalam pelukannya saat ini. Ia hanya tersenyum lebar, lebih tepatnya sebuah cengiran khas yang Ia keluarkan pada sang gadis. Ia terus menatap wajah manis sang gadis, menunggu kalimat lain yang mungkin akan keluar dari bibir manisnya sebelum Ia bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"A-arigatou.", ujar sang gadis sambil tersenyum hangat. Tak lupa dengan rona merah yang selalu timbul di kedua pipinya ketika berdekatan dengan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan perlahan mendekatkan kepalanya ke puncuk indigo milik Hyuuga Hinata sebelum Ia mengecupnya pelan. Kemudian Ia kembali mengusap surai indigo milik gadis yang dicintainya dengan pelan.

"Aku juga. Terima kasih.", jawab Naruto sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah suara cempreng mengganggu kemesraan sepasang calon pengantin tersebut. Tampak gadis yang berusia sekitar 15 tahun berambut cokelat panjang dan bermata putih dengan kimono panjangnya menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hinata nee-chan, Naruto nii-chan! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?", Tanya Hyuuga Hanabi dengan tatapan yang sedikit licik, berusaha menggoda kedua calon pengantin tersebut.

Hinata dan Naruto yang kaget dengan kehadiran Hanabi dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan mereka dan duduk dengan kikuk sembari mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing ke arah lain.

"Ehehehehe, k-kita hanya duduk-duduk saja-ttebayo!", jawab Naruto dengan sedikit gugup.

Hanabi yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh kecil dengan jawaban Naruto, dan juga dengan wajah Hinata yang merona hebat dan terus menunduk.

"Tou-sama menunggu kalian berdua di meja makan.", ujar Hanabi sebelum Ia berlari kecil sembari terkikik meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang kini menghela nafas lega karena malu jika ketahuan tengah bermesraan, apalagi mereka berdua berasal dan keluarga terhormat.

Naruto menegakkan badannya dan berdiri, kemudian Ia menawarkan sebelah tangannya kepada Hinata. Dengan senyuman tipis, Hinata menyambut tangan Naruto dan ikut berdiri sebelum Naruto menariknya pelan menuju ruang makan keluarga Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih dengan warna rambut dengan perbedaan yang sangat kontras, hitam dan merah muda, masih berusaha mencerna apa yang mereka dengar dengan telinga mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Sang pria bersurai hitam yang semula kaget kini kembali memasang wajah dingin nan tenang andalannya, sementara gadis bersurai merah muda yang adalah kekasihnya perlahan-lahan tersenyum lebar dan terkikik dengan berita yang baru saja Ia dengar.

"Selamat ya, Hinata-chan! Tak kusangka kau akan mendahuluiku. Padahal Aku dan Sasuke-kun menjalin hubungan lebih dulu.", ujar Sakura dengan sedikit mengerling ke arah Sasuke yang kini hanya bisa mendengus pelan mendengarkan cibiran kekasihnya sendiri.

Naruto yang mendengar cibiran Sakura, menjadi bersemangat untuk ikut-ikutan mengejek Sasuke yang sampai saat ini belum memiliki kepastian jelas untuk menikahi Haruno Sakura.

"Ne, Teme! Kapan kau akan menyusul? Menunggu lama-lama itu tidak baik-ttebayo. Jangan sampai menikah di usia tua, ne?", ejek Naruto sambil tertawa dengan keras.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan membuang pandangan ke arah lain. Sementara Hinata yang mengetahui Naruto tertawa dengan tidak wajar hanya bisa menunduk malu dan menyentuh keningnya yang tidak pening, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Sakura yang mulai kasihan dengan kekasihnya, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan ke tema lain. Sementara Naruto mulai menghetikan tawa kerasnya sembari mengusap kedua matanya yang berair karena tertawa terlalu keras. Ia dan Hinata kembali merilekskan diri dan melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Ne, Hinata-chan. Setelah menikah apa rencana kalian?", Tanya Sakura dengan iris hijaunya yang bersinar.

Sementara Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum malu dan menoleh ke arah Naruto seolah-olah menantikan jawaban dari calon suami. Naruto yang mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu hanya mengulas cengiran lebar dan menggaruk-garuk surai kuningnya yang tidak gatal. Dengan tak enak hati, Naruto terpaksa mewakili Hinata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Yah, kami rasa kami akan menikmati masa-masa berduaan dulu. Lagipula, Hinata perlu menyelesaikan kuliahnya, tidak enak jika di tengah-tengah kuliah Hinata harus mengambil cuti karena…. ehm…hamil. Ehehehe.", jawab Naruto dengan suara yang merendah di akhir kalimatnya.

Hinata yang mendengarkan ucapan calon suaminya yang terdengar bijaksana, hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini tengah merona hebat. Belum lagi memikirkan masalah pernikahan yang baru saja direncanakan, Naruto sudah memikirkan masalah ke depannya. Masalah tentang anak atau keturunan. Wajah Hinata makin memerah ketika membayangkan bagaimana Ia dan Naruto nanti ketika…. Dengan cepat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha mengusir pikiran yang tidak-tidak dari kepala jeniusnya.

Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke yang melihat perilaku Hinata hanya heran dan saling berpandangan. Kemudian, Naruto memberanikan diri menepuk bahu Hinata untuk menyadarkannya. Terkaget dari lamunannya, Hinata merasa tubuhnya kaku dan tak berani menatap wajah tampan Naruto.

"Hinata, daijoubu ka?", Tanya Naruto agak cemas.

Dengan pelan dan hati-hati karena menahan rasa malu, Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya ke samping menghadap wajah tampan Naruto dan mengangguk pelan sembari menyunggingkan senyum kecut.

"I-iie, d-daijoubu."

Merasa tak nyaman untuk melanjutkan kembali pembicaraan yang tertunda karena lamunannya yang tidak-tidak, dengan cepat Hinata membereskan beberapa bukunya yang terdapat di atas meja dan mengambil tasnya.

"O-oi, Hinata! Kenapa terburu-buru?", Tanya Naruto dengan heran.

"K-kurasa A-aku harus segera masuk ke kelas. S-sebentar lagi ada kelas Shimura-sensei. S-semuanya, A-aku permisi.", ujar Hinata cepat sebelum Ia berlari menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan ketiga orang yang masih terheran-heran dengan sikap Hinata yang aneh dengan tiba-tiba. Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, membuka sekotak rokok dan menyulut sebatang dari dalamnya. Dengan santai Ia menyingkir untuk pergi menuju ruang khusus merokok. Tinggallah Sakura dan Naruto yang ada di meja, saling menatap dengan pandangan heran.

"Tidakkah kau merasa ada yang aneh di sini?", Tanya Sakura dengan heran.

"Yang mana?", Tanya Naruto balik dengan wajah polos.

"Tentu saja dengan mereka berdua, Baka!", tukas Sakura kesal.

Sejenak Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal, mencoba berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Namun, lama Ia berpikir tak ada satu pun jawaban yang keluar dari otaknya. Ia mendengus frustasi.

"Haah, lama-lama Aku jadi capek sendiri.", ujar Naruto pada akhirnya. Ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu dan kembali ke tempatnya yang seharusnya.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Aku harus kembali mengajar. Kembalilah ke kampusmu-ttebayo! Sasuke pasti akan kerepotan memiliki pacar yang suka membolos.", tukasnya sembari mengejek gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

Mendengar cemoohan Naruto yang notabene adalah seorang dosen, walaupun hanya seorang dosen baru seperti halnya Sasuke sejenak membuat Sakura merasa jengkel dengan ejekan Naruto. Namun, setelah Ia berpikir kembali dengan cepat, apa yang dikatakan Naruto adalah benar. Segera Ia memasang wajah manisnya yang dipaksakan dan segera pamit dari kampus fakultas kedokteran.

Di tempat lain, Hinata terus saja berlari sambil menunduk. Terkadang dalam otak jeniusnya masih terngiang-ngiang bayangan akan lamunannya tadi. Dengan segera Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tanpa disadari, Ia telah bertubrukan dengan seseorang yang mampu membuatnya jatuh terduduk di lantai kampus.

Baru saja Hinata mengaduk kesakitan, sedetik kemudian sebuah tangan putih nan halus milik seseorang terjulur ke arahnya, seolah-olah menawarkan bantuan untuk berdiri. Hinata mendongak sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja menubruknya, atau mungkin Ia sendiri yang menubruk orang tersebut.

Kini yang tampak di mata amethystnya adalah sesosok pemuda bersurai putih dengan kedua bola mata putihnya. Yang membedakan bola mata laki-laki tersebut dengannya adalah pupil mata laki-laki itu tampak jelas, tak seperti mata amethystnya. Ia berpikir bahwa Ia sekali pun belum pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini. Tiba-tiba pemuda tersebut mengulum senyum di wajah pucatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanyanya ramah.

Hinata yang semula diam kini mengangguk perlahan meskipun Ia masih memasang wajah penuh keheranan. Dengan ragu-ragu, Ia menggapai tangan pemuda tersebut dan berdiri. Baru saja Ia akan menanyakan tentang siapa pemuda tersebut, sebuah suara memanggilnya dari arah berlawanan.

"Hinata!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Ia menoleh dengan cepat ke asal suara. Nampak laki-laki yang familiar dengannya berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"K-kiba-kun?", balas Hinata dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Kau.. sedang apa di sini? Bukankah kelas dimulai beberapa menit lagi?", Tanya Kiba dengan heran karena biasanya Hinata yang paling rajin datang ke kelas.

"U-uhm.. T-tadi.. A-aku..", dengan cepat Hinata menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat pemuda yang ditabraknya tadi. Ia terkejut karena pemuda tadi tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Ia menoleh kembali ke arah Kiba yang menatapnya dengan heran. Dengan memasang senyum kecut Ia tertawa pelan, tertawa yang dipaksakan.

"Ada apa?", Tanya Kiba.

"E-eh, tidak.", jawab Hinata dengan kikuk.

Kiba yang melihat keanehan Hinata hanya mendesah kecil.

"Kalau begitu Aku duluan, Hinata.", ujar Kiba pada akhirnya sembari berlalu mendahului Hinata yang masih terheran-heran dengan hilangnya pemuda bersurai putih tadi.

"Aneh.", gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai sudah chapter pertama fict sekuel ini. Sankyuu untuk readers atau pun silent readers yang mau membaca fict ini, terutama bagi kalian yang mereview.

Sebenarnya saya ingin membuat sebuah one shot, karena ide yang masih mengalir jadilah fict multi chapter yang mungkin saja tidak akan saya buat lebih dari 5 chapter (karena saya tidak suka cerita yang berbelit-belit).

Saya rasa chapter ini masih sedikit agak membosankan dan flat. Entah apa reaksi para reviewer. Dan tentang membuat bagian LEMON, saya berusaha untuk tsuyoi dalam membuatnya di chapter-chapter akhir.

And then,

Just one word : Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

(Fic ini adalah asli buatan Author Akecchin, mohon jangan plagiat. jika ingin mengcopy atau izin republish, pm aja.)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dedicated for my friend, Zizi a.k.a Green Latte**

 **Sekuel of "Teacher Zone Love"**

 **WARNING : Rate M / LEMON (soon)**

 **Enjoy It !**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di hadapan puluhan pasang mata yang menatapnya saat ini, tiba-tiba perasaan gugup menyeruak di rongga dadanya. Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruang kelas Ia sudah disambut dengan sorakan dari seluruh orang yang ada di dalam kelas. Terutama dari kalangan perempuan. Berusaha mengacuhkan hal tersebut, Ia cepat-cepat mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang biasa Ia tempati dan langsung membuka bukunya, berusaha fokus dengan tulisan-tulisan yang ada di dalamnya.

"Bukankah itu Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Hyuuga Hinata yang itu? Yang menjadi asisten Uzumaki-sensei itu?!"

"Iya, kudengar Ia akan segera menikah dengan Uzumaki-sensei."

"Woaah! Dosen seksi berambut pirang dengan mata biru itu?! Beruntung sekali si Hyuuga itu!"

"Uzumaki-sensei? Dengar-dengar marga Uzumaki itu hanya nama samarannya saja!"

"Benarkah?! Haah, jadi apa marga sebenarnya milik Naruto-sensei?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan pada si Hyuuga itu?"

Begitu para mahasiswi yang menggunjingnya sedari tadi menyebutkan namanya, sontak Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit lebih rendah dan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan buku. Sebentar saja Ia telah mendengar langkah-langkah kaki yang akan datang menuju ke arahnya.

'Kami-sama… tolonglah.", gumam Hinata dalam hati.

Baru saja kumpulan kaki tersebut akan datang menghampirinya, sebuah suara menginterupsi seluruh ruang kelas tersebut. Tampak sesosok laki-laki dewasa berambut hitam yang tersisir rapi dengan matanya yang berwarna senada. Sejenak Ia tampak mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke, namun Ia memiliki warna kulit yang jauh lebih pucat.

"Ohayou!", sapa Shimura Sai singkat pada seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di dalam kelas.

Mendengar sang sensei yang telah datang sontak para mahasiswi yang akan 'menginterogasi' Hinata mendengus sebal dan segera kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Sementara Hinata mengambil nafas lega karena senseinya tersebut telah menyelamatkannya, secara tidak langsung.

"Minna, sebelum kalian mengumpulkan tugas minggu lalu, ada tugas lain yang harus kalian kerjakan dan harus dikumpulkan hari ini juga.", tukas Sai dengan senyum palsu yang menyebalkan yang Ia edarkan ke seluruh mahasiswa di dalam kelas.

"Yaah..", desah sebagian besar mahasiswa karena perilaku Sai.

"Tapi tenang. Aku akan menjelaskan sedikit mengenai tugas kali ini sebelum kalian menyelesaikannya. Nah, sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 679!", ujar Sai dengan tegas, namun senyum palsunya tetap tak luput dari wajah pucatnya.

Sementara itu, Hinata yang setengah otaknya tengah terfokus dengan buku yang ada di hadapannya. Setengah otaknya lagi tengah memikirkan ucapan Naruto beberapa hari lalu, pada malam sesaat setelah acara makan malam di kediaman Hyuuga. Hal yang membuatnya mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman tipis saat ini.

.

.

.

 _ ***Flashback***_

Sama dengan suasana ketika di ruang tamu, keadaan saat di meja makan pada saat ini pun suasana hening dan tenang kembali merayapi kediaman Hyuuga. Walau pun tampak 7 orang tengah berkumpul makan malam bersama di sana. Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru tersebut meletakkan sumpitnya pelan tanda Ia mengakhiri makan malamnya. Kemudian Ia membungkuk kecil tanda ucapan terima kasih pada sang tuan rumah atas jamuan yang telah disediakan. Mendapat balasan anggukan dari sang tuan rumah, dengan tambahan senyuman tipis Ia pun permisi dan beranjak dari ruang makan. Sang gadis yang duduk di hadapannya merasa keheranan, Ia penasaran kemana perginya pemuda yang baru saja melamarnya tersebut.

Dengan cepat Ia meletakkan sumpitnya juga, dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan pemuda tadi dan segera menyusulnya. Para orang tua kedua calon mempelai yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya saling memandnag dan tersenyum tipis penuh makna.

Ia terus berlari-lari kecil menyusuri lorong luas sepanjang kediaman Hyuuga untuk mencari kemana pemuda tersebut pergi. Sesaat kemudian, Ia melihat pemuda tersebut tengah duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di halaman rumah dengan kolam ikan yang cukup besar yang berada di depannya. Pemuda tersebut tengah menengadahkan kepalanya selah-olah memandangi langit malam yang cukup cerah.

Perlahan-lahan Ia menghampiri pemuda tersebut. Terbesit di hati kecilnya untuk mengagetkan calon suaminya tersebut. Setelah Ia mengendap-endap dan akan meletakkan kedua tangan kecilnya dengan cepat di bahu kekar tersebut, suara pemuda itu lolos lebih dahulu dan mengagetkannya.

"Hinata.", ujar Naruto sembari menyeringai kecil. Kemudian Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Hinata yang menutupi setengah wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya. Ia hanya memberikan sebuah cengiran khasnya pada gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, hm?", Tanya Naruto menuntut.

Sementara Hinata menurunkan kedua tangan yang menutupi setengah wajahnya dan saling menautkannya, menandakan kegugupan yang tengah melandanya.

"E-Ehm.. T-tidak.", jawab Hinata singkat dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto yang gemas dengan wajah manis Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia menepukkan sebelah tangannya pada kursi di sampingnya. Mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya dapat menuruti Naruto dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan pelan.

"Kau kira Aku tidak dapat melihat bayanganmu lewat air dalam kolam, hm?", goda Naruto dengan nada menjelaskan penyebab Hinata gagal mengerjainya.

Hinata yang tersadar dengan penjelasan Naruto akhirnya hanya bisa terkikik pelan dan merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. Kemudian Naruto melingkarkan sebelah tangannya dan menarik Hinata untuk mendekat dan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Hinata yang mengetahui hal itu hanya tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Naruto dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada bidang calon suaminya tersebut. Sedetik kemudian Naruto mengecup pelan puncak indigo Hinata dan menghirup aroma harum yang menguar di sana.

"A-ano.. Naruto-kun.", panggil Hinata dengan suara lirih.

"Ya?", balas Naruto cepat.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Hinata mengutarakan yang ada dalam pikirannya, "S-sebenarnya, a-apa marga asli N-naruto-kun? K-karena..", ucapan Hinata terpotong karena satu jari Naruto menyentuh bibir lembutnya, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arahnya sebelum menjelaskan jawaban atas pertanyaan Hinata, "Maaf.", ujar Naruto tenang.

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya menatapnya dengan heran. Naruto hanya terkekeh dengan wajah manis yang penuh kepolosan yang kini terpampang di dekatnya. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Hinata yang berujung dengan kondisi wajah Hinata yang memerah.

"Aku lupa mengatakannya padamu, bukan? Maafkan Aku.", tukasnya lembut.

Kemudian Ia menangkup pipi Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku menggunakan marga milik Kaa-san, karena beliaulah yang menjadi waliku ketika Aku datang kemari, ke Jepang. Sementara Tou-san tak bisa kemari, dan karena beliau adalah warga Negara asing.", lanjut Naruto dengan jelas.

"J-jadi, Kaa-san Naruto-kun adalah orang Jepang?", Tanya Hinata dengan penuh penasaran.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tou-san sejak dulu adalah warga Negara asing, beliau memiliki darah keturunan Jepang. Setelah menikah, Kaa-san tetap tidak mengganti kewarganegaraannya, beliau hanya tinggal di New York dengan terus memperpanjang izin tinggal di sana."

Hinata mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti sebelum Ia bertanya lagi, "L-lalu, Naruto-kun sendiri?"

Mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan calon istrinya yang terlalu penasaran, Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum menjawabnya, " Aku lahir di Jepang, namun Aku memiliki dua kewarganegaraan. Lagipula aturan dunia Internasional memperbolehkan Aku memiliki dua kewarganegaraan berdasarkan sistem dari masing-masing Negara tersebut."

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, karena hanya bisa mendengar ucapan Naruto yang begitu serius tanpa memahaminya. Tiba-tiba Naruto melepaskan sebelah tangannya di pipi Hinata dan beralih mengelus puncak indigo kekasihnya pelan.

"Oh, ya. Apakah Aku pernah bercerita padamu perihal Aku pernah tinggal di New York?", Tanya Naruto.

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan sembari memasang senyuman yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'tak usah dijelaskan'. "S-shion-san sudah pernah menceritakannya padaku.", ujar Hinata sembari tersenyum manis. Naruto yang mendengarnya kaget sejenak sebelum Ia mengendikkan kedua bahunya. "Dasar sepupu cerewet.", cibirnya. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik dalam pelukan Naruto.

 ***Flashback off ***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia terus berjalan cepat melewati beberapa ruangan yang berjajar sepanjang langkah kakinya. Tak memperdulikan bisikan mahasiswi-mahasiswi yang tengah membicarakannya. Lagi-lagi tentang masalah itu. Apalagi jika bukan masalah rencana pernikahannya dengan sang sensei yang kini dicintainya. Belum lagi banyak yang mencemoohnya karena mendapatkan senseinya itu karena beruntung menjadi asisten pribadi sang sensei yang terkenal karena tampan dan digemari kalangan wanita di kampus tersebut.

Ketika hampir sampai di depan ruangan yang sering Ia datangi, ruang kerja milik Naruto, Ia berhenti karena seseorang menariknya. Kemudian sebuah saputangan membekap mulut dan hidungnya dari belakang. Ia berusaha memberontak dengan memukul-mukul tangan yang membekapnya sebelum sebuah pukulan yang mendarat di tengkuknya membuat Ia jatuh pingsan.

Sebelum Ia benar-benar menutup matanya yang semakin memburam, samar-samar Ia mendengarkan sebuah suara berat mengatakan sesuatu, "Hyuuga harus menepati janjinya."

Ia mengecek ke arah arloji yang tengah Ia kenakan. Ia mengerutkan keningnya sedikit sebelum menghela nafas berat. "Kurasa Ia akan sedikit terlambat.", gumamnya pelan. Kembali pada pekerjaan yang ada di depannya, Ia berkutat pada laptop yang terletak di depan matanya dan beberapa tumpuk berkas yang mengelilingi mejanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ia mendengus sebal karena seseorang yang telah ditunggunya sedari tadi tak menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. 'Padahal Ia yang menjanjikan duluan.', gerutunya dalam hati. Karena tak sabar, Ia mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di samping laptopnya dan menelepon seseorang. Lama Ia menunggu nada panggilan, akhirnya suara nada sambung yang Ia tunggu tiba juga.

"Hinata, kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu-ttebayo! Padahal kau yang menjanjikan duluan.", ujar Naruto dengan nada merajuk. Namun, Ia terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa orang yang menjawab dalam panggilannya bukanlah orang yang Ia tunggu.

" _Kau tidak perlu mencarinya lagi_.", sebuah suara berat dengan nada datar menjawab panggilan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau katakan?", sahut Naruto dengan nada yang tak kalah dingin.

" _Khu khu khu… Namikaze Naruto, hm?_ ", ujar seseorang di seberang sana dengan nada meremehkan. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya berusaha diam dan berpikir untuk menghadapi pria misterius ini. Ia meyakini bahwa Hinatanya telah diculik.

" _Kau tidak akan bertemu dengan Hyuuga Hinata lagi. Selamanya_.", lanjut pria itu lagi, sembari menekankan kata 'Selamanya' pada Naruto.

Dengan geram Naruto menjawab, "Apa yang kau inginkan?!". Nada suaranya mulai meninggi.

" _Tak ada. Aku hanya mengambil apa yang menjadi hakku_.", ujar pria misterius itu sembari langsung memutuskan panggilan tersebut.

"H-hei! Hei! Ck, Kuso!", bentak Naruto sembari melempar ponselnya di atas meja karena frustasi. Ia menutup laptopnya dengan cepat dan membereskan beberapa berkasnya. Ia kembali memungut ponselnya yang beberapa saat Ia lempar. Kemudian Ia melesat pergi dari ruangannya dan segera menuju ke lapangan parkir.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah melewati beberapa mobil yang saling berjajar di lapangan luas tersebut. Seketika mata biru safirnya melihat sesosok yang Ia kenal tengah merokok sambil memasang headset yang hanya Ia pasang pada telinga kirinya. Ia mengabaikan tujuannya untuk mencari mobilnya dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok tersebut.

Ketika Ia telah dekat, Ia menepuk bahu sosok tersebut dan menunggunya menengok ke belakang. "Sasuke!", panggil Naruto dengan wajah serius. Yang dipanggil pun hanya menatap datar sembari membuang dan menginjak rokoknya, juga melepaskan headset yang terpasang di telinga kirinya. "Hn?", jawabnya datar.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

.

.

.

Iris amethystnya terbuka perlahan, namun pandangan yang masih buram memaksanya untuk mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun Ia merasa aneh. Ia merasa kaku. Kemudian Ia menatap apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia tengah diikat dan disekap dalam sebuah ruangan. Anehnya, ruangan tempat Ia disekap bukan seperti bayangannya selama ini. Ruangan itu Nampak luas dan terkesan sedikit mewah. Terdapat sebuah meja besar yang berada di depan matanya, dan sebuah kursi yang lebih besar dari kursinya saat ini yang kini tengah membelakangi wajahnya. Ia berusaha berontak dengan menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya yang diikat di kursi. Untuk saja wajahnya tak terhalang apa pun, jadi Ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk berteriak.

"Sudah sadar rupanya.", sebuah suara muncul di indera pendengarannya.

Dengan perlahan kursi tersebut berbalik arah dan menghadap ke pandangannya sekarang. Betapa terkejutnya ketika seseorang yang duduk di kursi tersebut berada dalam pandangannya.

"K-kau?"

Orang tersebut hanya menatapnya datar dengan senyum penuh kepalsuan, "Okaeri, Hime.", panggil orang tersebut.

Ia gemetar mendengar suara itu. Apalagi ketika menyadari siapa sosok yang kini tengah duduk dengan santainya tepat di depan wajahnya. Tak salah lagi, pemuda ini adalah sosok bersurai putih yang tadi pagi tak sengaja Ia tabrak. Ia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi, pikirannya telah kacau.

Tanpa diduganya, pemuda bersurai putih tadi berdiri dan perlahn melangkahkah kedua kaki jenjangnya mendekati Hinata. Sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar mendekat, dengan menguatkan sedikit hatinya, Hinata menampakkan amarah yang terpancar dari wajah manisnya.

"J-jangan mendekat!", ujar Hinata gusar.

Namun, seakan-akan tak mengindahkan ucapan Hinata, pemuda tersebut terus saja melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya. Mendekat dan semakin mendekat.

"K-kubilang j-jangan mend…", ucapan Hinata terpotong ketika sebelah tangan pemuda yang putih tersebut mencengkram dagunya dengan tiba-tiba, dan mendongakkannya supaya tatapan matanya bertemu dengan kedua bola mata sang pemuda yang tengah berkilat licik. Sejenak kemudian, pemuda tersebut menyeringai.

"Hm. Kau menarik.", ujarnya singkat sembari melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada dagu Hinata dengan perlahan.

Kemudian, Ia menyilangkan kedua tangan pucatnya pada tubuhnya yang berbalut kemeja putih polos dengan celana jeans berwarna biru pucat. Ia memasukkan sebelah tangannya di dalam saku celana jeansnya.

"Kau pasti heran mengapa Aku membawamu kemari, bukan? Hime?", tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik dan penuh penekanan pada kata 'Hime'.

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan horror, seakan-akan Ia merasa jijik dengan pemuda licik yang tengah menculiknya. Kemudian, pemuda tersebut membungkuk, menyelaraskan tingginya dengan wajah Hinata. Mencoba menatap wajahnya dari dekat seraya memasang senyum palsunya.

"Kuberitahu satu hal.", ujarnya dengan senyuman licik.

"…"

"Kau telah ditakdirkan untuk bersamaku.", lanjutnya sembari melebarkan seringaiannya.

"A-apa maksudmu?!", Tanya Hinata menggertak dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Kurasa keluarga Hyuuga telah menyepakati perjanjiannya.", jawab pemuda tersebut sembari menegakkan kembali tubuh jangkungnya.

"P-perjanjian?", Tanya Hinata dengan heran.

"Ini semakin menarik. Kalian, para Hyuuga, mengkhianati perjanjiannya. Dan sekarang, kau memasang wajah tanpa dosa seolah-olah tak mengetahui perjanjian itu.", ujar pemuda tersebut sembari terkekeh pelan.

"A-aku benar-benar tak mengerti! J-jelaskan padaku!", ujar Hinata dengan nada menuntut.

Pemuda tersebut menghentikan tawa kecilnya, sejenak wajahnya berubah menjadi datar bahkan terkesan dingin. Kemudian Ia mendekati wajah Hinata dan berbisik tepat di telinganya. Entah apa yang dikatakannya, namun hal tersebut sukses membuat wajah Hinata mengeluarkan keringat dingin dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar.

.

.

.

Malam mulai menyelimuti langit Jepang, namun kedua tangannya masih setia memegangi stir mobil, kedua mata biru safirnya masih saja fokus pada keadaan jalan yang dilaluinya. Mobil yang Ia kendarai bersama sahabat Uchihanya tidak bisa dikatakan melaju dengan aman dan hati-hati. Saking cepatnya, tak jarang Ia hampir saja menyerempet beberapa kendaraan lain yang tengah melintas.

"Bagaimana?", Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit cemas.

Sementara Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk tepat di sampingnya, yang sedari tadi mengoperasikan ponselnya dengan serius kini sedikit menoleh ke arah sahabat pirangnya sebelum kembali terfokus pada ponselnya.

"Kita bisa ke tempat Nii-san sekarang juga.", jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Apa yang dikatakan Itachi-nii?", Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Dengan sedikit mendecih sebal karena mengganggu kegiatan pribadinya, Sasuke menjawab dengan asal, "Nii-san akan menjelaskannya nanti."

Naruto tak lagi melanjutkan pertanyaannya, Ia hanya terus berusaha untuk bertindak cepat sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Hinata, calon istrinya. Tinggal beberapa ratus meter sebelum mobil Naruto berbelok ke arah tikungan di seberang jalan, Naruto makin mempercepat laju mobilnya seakan-akan Ia akan berlari menghindari hari akhir.

Sontak Sasuke yang merasakan hawa berbahaya dari tindakan Naruto hanya bisa mendecih karena gaya menyetir sahabatnya yang benar-benar taka man baginya.

"Dobe, tenanglah!", tegur Sasuke dengan raut wajah masam.

Sementara Naruto hanya menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi, "Kita tak bisa tenang-tenang saja, Teme. Kita harus bergegas. Aku benar-benar merasakan firasat yang tidak enak."

Mendengar penuturan Naruto, Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan sebelum Ia memijat peningnya yang tidak pusing. Beberapa detik kemudian, Ia merasakan mobil Naruto berhenti. Mereka berdua bergegas keluar meninggalkan mobil dan berjalan masuk ke kantor kepolisian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, Chapter 2 selesai! Dan konflik baru saja dimulai :) Baiklah, sankyuu untuk readers yang mau membaca terutama review di fanfic sekuel ini. Saya dangat mau menerima kritik dan saran dari kalian :) selanjutnya, akan saya balas review dari chapter 1 :

 **Yami no Be** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) Silakan mengikuti fict sekuel ini

 **Misti Chan** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) hmm, kurasa memang benar akan ada konflik dengan toneri, ini bukan fluff. Dan untuk ke amerika atau tidaknya masih saya rahasiakan :)

 **Uzumakimahendra4 :** Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) sankyuu juga udah ngikutin fic ini

 **Fury F** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) ikutin fic ini yaa

 **Guest** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) sabar yaa nunggu lemonnya mateng dulu gan hehe

 **Durarawr** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) mungkin jika anda mau membaca fict saya sebelumnya yang "Teacher Zone Love" anda akan mengerti alurnya dan hubungannya dengan fict sekuel ini

 **Nurida Rani** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) sankyuu juga udah mau nunggu fic ini

 **Yuki-yukime** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) silakan baca chap 2 ini yaa

And then,

Just one word : Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

(Fic ini adalah asli buatan Author Akecchin, mohon jangan plagiat. jika ingin mengcopy atau izin republish, pm aja.)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dedicated for my friend, Zizi a.k.a Green Latte**

 **Sekuel of "Teacher Zone Love"**

 **WARNING : Rate M / LEMON (soon)**

 **Enjoy It !**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dering telepon bersahutan, tak kalah berisik dengan suara tuts-tuts yang beradu dengan cepat. Di dalam ruangan yang gelap dengan sedikit penerangan berupa lampu meja, beberapa orang tengah berkumpul di dalamnya. Seorang laki-laki dengan wajah yang Nampak lebih tua dari usia aslinya tampak mencolok dalam ruangan tersebut. Wajahnya tengah beradu dengan beberapa layar dengan efek dopamin tinggi sedangankan tangannya lihai memainkan tuts-tuts mereka secara bergantian dengan cepat seakan-akan memainkan piano dengan gelar master. Sesekali sebelah tangannya menyentuh sebuah tombol yang menghubungkan antara kabel yang terpasang di kedua telinganya.

Mata obsidiannya memincing sejenak melihat sesuatu dalam layar laptopnya. Kemudian Ia menegakkan punggungnya sejenak dan melepaskan headphone yang terpasang di kepalanya. Kemudian, Ia mengambil segelas anggur hitam yang terpampang di mejanya, tak jauh dari jangkauan tangan panjangnya sebelum Ia menenggaknya pelan.

"Bagaimana?", Tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru safir dengan was-was.

Tak mengindahkan ucapan pemuda pirang tersebut, Ia berdiri dan meregangkan otot kedua lengannya sejenak sebelum berjalan perlahan menuju lemari yang berada di belakangnya sembari mengambil 2 gelas dan sebuah botol anggur yang masih baru.

Kemudian, Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang Ia tempati tadi dan menuangkan anggur ke dalam 2 gelas tersebut. Ia menyodorkan sebuah gelas kepada pemuda pirang dan pemuda berambut gelap di sebelahnya.

"Aku tak butuh ini.", desis pemuda pirang tersebut.

Mendengar geraman tersebut, Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya sejajar dengan wajah dan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, kurasa kau memang membutuhkannya. Minum.", ujarnya dengan nada sedikit memerintah.

Dengan malas, pemuda pirang tersebut menurut dan meneggak sedikit anggur yang diberikan padanya. Kemudian pembicaraan yang serius dimulai. "Hn. Aku akan memulai dari tempat dimana Hyuuga Hinata menghilang, yang dimana berdasarkan laporanmu tempat itu adalah Konoha University, namun kau tidak mengetahui secara pasti dimana Ia menghilang."

Pemuda pirang tersebut menegakkan tubuhnya sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada untuk mendengar lebih lanjut penuturan dari seorang anggota kepolisian handal di depannya saat ini. "Apa kau sudah menemukan beberapa petunjuk, Itachi-san?", Tanya pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Hn. Tapi Aku belum mencapai titik temu untuk mengetahui siapa dalang di balik semua ini. Anak buahku yang berada di divisi II dimana memiliki area tugas di sekitar Konoha University telah menyelidiki seluruh area kampus. Berdasarkan data rekaman CCTV, memang Nampak beberapa orang yang dapat dicurigai. Aku akan menunjukkan data-data tersebut padamu, Naruto. Mungkin kau memiliki petunjuk lebih.", jelas Itachi dengan runtut.

Kemudian, Ia membalikkan sebuah layar laptopnya ke arah Naruto untuk memperhatikan data-data yang telah Ia simpan. Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk di samping Naruto ikut memperhatikan rekaman video CCTV yang terpampang di depan wajah mereka.

"Aku memiliki 3 video yang dapat memberikan sebuah petunjuk. Aku telah memeriksanya dan melakukan beberapa scanning pada tiap wajah yang muncul dalam video tersebut. Dan Aku menemukan beberapa wajah yang asing. Coba perhatikan.", jelas Itachi sembari memutar video pertama.

"Ini adalah data rekaman yang terpasang pada area sekitar ruang kelas fakultas kedokteran di sebelah timur tadi pagi sekitar pukul 9. Bisa kau perhatikan, Hyuuga Hinata tampak pada rekaman ini tak sengaja berpapasan dan menabrak seseorang. Aku tak melihat detail wajahnya, seluruh tubuhnya memang tampak namun ini tak membantu.", terang Itachi.

Naruto memperhatikan lagi sosok asing yang telah menabrak calon istrinya dalam video tersebut. Jika sebelumnya Naruto selalu terbakar cemburu, kali ini Ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya dengan lebih baik. Surai putih itu, kulit pucatnya dan tubuh yang tinggi dan kurus, Ia tak mengenal seseorang dengan wujud seperti itu. Kemudian, Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih menatap layar laptop tanpa henti.

"Sasuke?", Tanya Naruto dengan mengharapkan sahabatnya itu mendapatkan sedikit petunjuk. Namun, hanya tatapan datar dan sebuah gelengan pelan yang Ia terima dari Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjut ke data rekaman selanjutnya. Data rekaman ini terpasang di area ruang dosen di sebelah selatan, tepat berdekatan dengan ruang kerjamu, Naruto. Dalam rekaman yang diambil sekitar pukul 4 sore, sepertinya ada yang menarik. Perhatikan.", ujar Itachi sembari menunjuk sesuatu pada layar laptop.

Dalam video tersebut, Nampak Hinata tengah berjalan dengan sedikit lebih cepat sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Ada yang aneh pada gelagat Hinata saat itu, Ia sering sekali menoleh ke belakang seperti menghindari sesuatu yang akan mengikutinya.

"Kurasa ini tindakan terror terhadap Hinata.", ujar Naruto menyimpulkan.

Video berlanjut dengan langkah Hinata yang terhenti. Gadisnya tengah di sekap oleh sosok laki-laki bersurai putih dari belakang di persimpangan menuju ruang kerjanya yang saat itu dalam kondisi sepi. Meskipun laki-laki tersebut mengenakan jaket tebal berwarna hitam, namun surai putihnya tak dapat disembunyikan. Melihat hal tersebut, Naruto mendecak kesal.

"Kenapa pihak keamanan kampus tidak memperhatikan hal ini dengan benar?!", dengus Naruto.

Itachi yang mendengarnya hanya mengendikkan kedua bahunya sebelum berkomentar. "Kurasa pihak keamanan kalian memang payah. Setelah kasus ini selesai, Aku akan membantu kalian mengajukan pengetatan standar keamanan. Lagipula Aku adalah alumni Konoha University juga.", ujar Itachi.

"Sebelum kau menguras seluruh emosimu, mari kita perhatikan data rekaman terakhir.", lanjut Itachi.

Namun, sebelum Itachi melanjutkannya salah satu ponsel yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya berdering menandakan ada satu panggilan yang masuk. Dengan cepat Ia mengambil ponsel tersebut dan menjawabnya.

"Hn. Bagaimana?"

"…."

"Perluas area penyelidikan, Kisame. Perintahkan Pain dan anak buahnya untuk menyelidiki setiap area dalam divisi mereka. Bila perlu kirim divisi 1 untuk menangani ini. Kau, mengerti?", jelas Itachi dengan wajah tegang yang samar karena disembunyikan dengan raut wajah dingin khas uchiha.

"…."

"Hn, bagus. Berapa lama?"

"…."

"Hn, baiklah. Kerjakan secepat dan sebaik mungkin, Kisame.", ucap Itachi sebelum Ia benar-benar menutup percakapan dalam teleponnya.

Ia menghelas nafas panjang sebelum beralih menatap kedua sosok di depannya. Dalam cahaya penerangan yang redup dalam ruangan tersebut, tampak di matanya sosok pemuda pirang dengan iris birunya yang menatap lantai ruangan dengan tatapan nanar. Sedetik kemudian, Ia menepuk bahu pemuda tersebut dan mengangguk pelan ke arahnya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh pemuda berambut raven di sampingnya.

"Kami akan membantumu hingga akhir.", ujar Itachi.

"Hn. Jangan menangis, dobe cengeng.", ejek Sasuke sembari tersenyum tipis.

Sementara Naruto yang mendengarkan ucapan duo Uchiha bersaudara hanya bisa memamerkan cengiran khasnya. "Heh, siapa yang cengeng. Dasar Uchiha. Sankyuu-dattebayo."

.

.

.

Sepasang mata rembulannya menatap nanar ke arah jendela. Ini sudah hari keempat Ia berada di sini. Di dalam sebuah ruangan bagaikan penjara, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya dapat dikatakan seperti penjara. Karena suasananya yang megah dan terkesan menenangkan, Namun tak dapat sekalipun menenagkan hati dan pikirannya. Bayangkan saja, terkurung dalam sebuah ruangan yang amat luas namun tak ada sekali pun celah kecil untuk keluar. Ruangan ini benar-benar memiliki penjagaan keamanan yang ketat.

Kembali Ia mendesah pelan merutuki keadaannya saat ini. Pikirannya tak lepas dari bayang-bayang pemuda bersurai kuning dengan sepasang bola mata safir yang amat dicintainya. Pria yang akan menikahinya 3 hari lagi. Namun, di sinilah Ia. Berada di tempat yang tak Ia ketahui keberadaannya dalam kondisi terkurung, tak berdaya.

Tiba-tiba, lamunannya terpecah ketika Ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Tanpa menoleh ke asal suara, Ia memasang telinganya sembari tetap membelakangi sosok yang kini mulai memasuki ruangannya. Pemuda bersurai putih itu lagi. Ia selalu melihatnya setidaknya 2 kali dalam sehari selama 4 hari belakangan. Setiap pagi ketika pemuda itu mengantarkan sarapan untuknya. Dan di waktu petang ketika jam makan malam. Anehnya, dalam rumah semegah ini tak Nampak baginya seorang pelayan pun atau pegawai lainnya. Hanya pemuda bersurai putih inilah yang ditemuinya.

Suara langkah kaki pemuda tersebut semakin mendekat sebelum akhirnya terhenti diikuti dengan suara nampan yang diletakkan di atas meja tepat di samping Ia terduduk menghadap ke arah jendela. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda tadi sebelum Ia mengembalikan lagi pandangannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata.", panggil pemuda tersebut.

Merasa namanya terpanggil, Ia hanya menolehkan sedikit wajahnya untuk menatap pemuda tersebut dari balik rambut panjangnya. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah senyuman palsu Ia temui di wajah pemuda tersebut sembari menyapa dengan keramahan yang dibuat-buat.

"Ohayou.", sapa pemuda itu lagi.

Tak ada jawaban yang Ia ucapkan untuk pemuda itu. Ia hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Tak ada satu pun ekspresi yang ditampakkannya semenjak hari itu. Ya, hari dimana pemuda itu mengatakan sebuah kebenaran.

.

.

.

 _ ***Flashback***_

Degup jantungnya bertambah cepat ketika wajah pemuda itu semakin mendekat ke wajahnya. Ia dapat merasakan nafas tenang pemuda itu membelai pipi kirinya sebelum nafas itu berhenti tepat di telinganya. Tanpa Ia melihat, Ia dapat merasakan ekspresi pemuda itu. Meremehkannya, pemuda itu tengah menyeringai tepat di samping telinganya.

"Heh, dasar. Semua Hyuuga sama saja. Munafik.", desis pemuda tersebut di telinga Hinata.

Mendengar suara yang dingin nan menyeramkan seperti itu, Hinata hanya mampu menelan ludahnya dengan sedikit kesulitan. Ia yakin tubuhnya gemetar sekarang.

"Akan kujawab semua rasa penasaranmu, Hyuuga jalang.", ujar pemuda tersebut dengan masih mempertahankan seringaiannya. Mendengar ucapan tak sopan yang terlontar dari bibir pemuda tersebut, Hinata hanya mampu mengeratkan kepalan kedua tangannya yang terikat di balik tubuhnya

"Kalian semua. Para Hyuuga, dan juga 'Ayahmu' adalah pembunuh!", desis pemuda tersebut dengan penuh penekanan.

Sontak, kedua iris Amethystnya membulat seketika. Namun, mendengar pernyataan tersebut tak lantas membuat Hinata percaya, walau pun Ia juga kaget setengah mati. "T-tidak mungkin! Kau berbohong!", jerit Hinata.

Pemuda itu hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Hinata. Ia yang sedari tadi menunduk kini mulai berdiri tegak dan mengumbar tatapan tajam dan wajah keras yang terkesan dingin di hadapan Hinata. "Akan kuceritakan hal yang sebenarnya, dan cari kebohongan di mataku. Aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa berkutik.", ujar pemuda tersebut.

"A-aku tidak mau dengar! H-hentik..", pemuda tersebut membungkam bibir Hinata dengan kasar menggunakan sebelah tangannya sembari menajamkan kedua mata putihnya. Bagaikan terhipnotis, Hinata berhenti memberontak dan terdiam untuk mulai mendengarkan pemuda tersebut bercerita.

"Tepat 20 tahun yang lalu, sebuah perusahaan produsen peralatan medis terbesar dan ternama, Hyuuga Inc. mengalami ketidakstabilan karena efek krisis ekonomi yang melanda Negara-negara se-Asia. Semua perusahaan besar berjuang sendiri-sendiri untuk menyelamatkan diri, bahkan rela untuk menjatuhkan perusahaan lainnya. Saat itu, sebuah perusahaan yang cukup besar dan memegang peran dalam dunia mafia, mampu bertahan dalam krisis ekonomi yang menyerang. Banyak perusahaan yang ingin berkerjasama dengannya, namun perusahaan itu tak segan menolak mereka bahkan menjatuhkan nama besar perusahaan-perusahaan yang ingin meminta bantuannya. Sampai suatu ketika, Hyuuga Inc. berhasil membujuk perusahaan mafia dengan jaminan sebuah perjanjian.", ucapan pemuda bersurai putih itu terhenti sejenak. Ia maemandangi wajah Hinata yang mulai menajam, berkonsentrasi mendengarkan penuturannya. Kemudian, Ia melajutkan ucapannya.

"Kau dapat memperhatikan wujudku ini. Kita tak berbeda jauh, bukan? Kau tahu? Isi perjanjian itu menyatakan bahwa kedua belah pihak menyetujui adanya perjodohan demi sebuah kesuksesan bisnis. Karena rencana masa depan kedua belah pihak adalah menyatukan perusahaan dan menguasai pasar perekonomian dunia maupun sektor lainnya. Tak ada kata penolakan dalam sebuah perjanjian, mengatakan penolakan berarti Hyuuga siap hancur di tangan perusahaan mafia tersebut.", ujarnya sembari terkekeh pelan.

Sedikit memberanikan diri, Hinata melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. "L-lalu, apa yang membuatmu mengatakan bahwa kami, para Hyuuga adalah seorang pembunuh?! J-jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak!", desaknya dengan sedikit membentak.

"Pada saat yang tak terduga, setelah kondisi perusahaan Hyuuga Inc. membaik, mereka mulai menyabotase seluruh akses perusahaan mafia yang membantu mereka untuk menguasai saham sepenuhnya. Tak sampai di sana, karena haus akan rasa puas kalian para Hyuuga juga membantai semua yang berkaitan dengan perusahaan mafia tersebut.", ujar pemuda itu mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

Hinata masih mencari-cari kebohongan yang mungkin saja tersirat di kedua mata pemuda tersebut, namun hasil yang Ia dapat adalah nihil. Pemuda itu mengatakan segalanya dengan jujur. Kini Ia benar-benar gelisah, otak jeniusnya tak lagi dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Sedikit meneguk ludah, Ia mengajukan pertanyaan lagi.

"L-lalu, siapa kau? Apa yang kau inginkan dari ini semua?", selidik Hinata sembari berharap-harap cemas.

Lagi-lagi hanya sebuah seringai yang dilayangkan oleh pemuda itu padanya. "Khu khu khu, penasaran rupanya. Baiklah, perkenalkan Aku Ootsutsuki Toneri. Pewaris tunggal Ootsutsuki Inc. Perusahaan mafia yang telah dibantai oleh para Hyuuga.", jelas pemuda tersebut.

Lantas saja Hinata tercekat mendengar pengakuan pemuda tersebut. Ia tidak mengira bahwa kesalahan keluarganya di masa lalu kini berimbas tepat pada dirinya. "K-kau…", tak ada lagi yang dapat Hinata ucapkan. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau.

"Tak banyak yang kuinginkan. Aku tidak mengincar kembali kekuasaan milik Ootsutsuki. Aku hanya ingin mengambil hakku, yaitu dirimu, Hime.", ujar pemuda bernama Toneri tersebut dengan tegas.

Hinata hanya mampu menggeleng cepat, Ia tak menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Ia tak bisa merusak keinginannya begitu saja. "T-tidak! Aku tidak akan menerimamu! A-aku sudah..", ucapan Hinata terpotong dengan suara pemuda yang bersikap seenaknya tersebut.

"Aku tahu. Kau akan segera menikah dengan seorang bernama Namikaze Naruto, bukan? Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Kau akan tetap di sini hingga hari pernikahanmu dengan Namikaze tolol itu. Bahkan jika Namikaze memberontak, Aku tak segan-segan untuk membunuhnya. Hanya untuk menjadikanmu 'Milikku'.", ujar Toneri dengan tegas dan penuh penekanan.

Mendengar ucapan Toneri, seluruh tubuh Hinata melemas seketika. Pandangan iris amethystnya benar-benar kosong. Ia benar-benar terpukul dengan kenyataan yang diucapkan oleh Toneri. Kali ini Ia benar-benar tidak bisa untuk melepaskan dirinya lagi. Tak hanya puluhan keringat dingin yang kini mengalir di wajah manisnya. Tanpa Ia sadari setitik air mata meleleh perlahan melintasi pipi mulusnya.

"N-naruto-kun..", gumamnya lirih.

 _ ***Flashback Off***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Masih berkutat dengan beberapa peralatan laboratorium, Ia tak sengaja menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang tepat beberapa meter dari tempat Ia berdiri. Ia sadar, jam praktikumnya akan segera berakhir. Segera Ia membereskan semuanya dan merapikan beberapa dokumen laporan penelitian para mahasiswa pada pertemuan yang lalu. Ia segera melepaskan beberapa kancing jas laboratorium yang melekat di tubuhnya tanpa melepasnya sebelum Ia menggulung kemeja panjangnya sebatas siku.

Ia menepukkan tangannya dengan kuat yang mengakibatkan para mahasiswanya terkaget dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Yap! Jam praktikum segera berakhir. Segera selesaikan tugas kalian, selepas itu tuliskan laporan penelitian untuk hari ini. Jika mengalami kesulitan kalian dapat meminta tolong pada yang lain atau menghubungiku di kantor. Dan satu hal lagi, Aku tidak suka anak yang menyalin tugas temannya! Sekali Aku menemukan hal seperti itu, Aku tidak akan memberikan nilai untuk materi ini. Paham?", ujar Pria bersurai pirang tersebut dengan tegas.

"B-baik!", jawab para mahasiswa serentak.

Bergegas Ia pergi dari ruang laboratorium menuju ke ruangannya. Setelah sampai Ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi nyamannya setelah Ia melepaskan jas putihnya dan menyampirkannya di kursinya. Ia merogoh ponselnya dan segera menekan sebuah nomor untuk dihubungi.

" _Kau menghubungiku di saat yang tepat."_ , ujar suara berat di seberang sebelum Ia sempat membuka bibirnya sekedar untuk menyapa.

"Hm, kelihatannya ada perkembangan, eh?", tanyanya dengin sedikit sumringah.

" _Ya, kau benar. Hn, dimulai dari mana dulu Aku harus menceritakannya? Ah, ya. Setelah Aku menganalisa video terakhir dan juga data rekaman suara melalui panggilan yang tersambung dengan ponselmu saat itu, Aku menemukan pelakunya."_ , jelas pria itu lagi.

"Benarkah? Katakan siapa dia?"

" _Kau tak bisa bersabar eh, Naruto? Aku cukup sulit mengejar orang ini. Dia benar-benar jenius, memiliki beberapa plat nomor kendaraan untuk mengelabui kami. Tapi, untung saja kami dapat melacaknya. Tapi, Aku benar-benar terkejut mengetahui data tentang orang ini."_ , ujar pria tersebut dengan nada was-was.

"Itachi-san, tolonglah!", ujar Naruto dengan nada mendesak.

" _Hn, dasar bocah. Baiklah, pelakunya bernama Ootsutsuki Toneri."_ , jawab Itachi singkat.

Berpikir sejenak, Naruto merasa bahwa Ia tak mengenali seseorang atau apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Ootsutsuki Toneri. "Hmm?", gumamnya heran.

" _Dan kurasa kasus penculikan Hinata ini ada hubungannya dengan seluruh pihak keluarga Hyuuga, Naruto. Apa kau sudah menghubungi mereka?"_ , selidik Itachi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka dan juga kedua orangtuaku untuk ikut terlibat. Biarkan saja kita yang menangani masalah ini, Itachi-san.", jawab Naruto dengan cepat dan tegas.

" _Hn, terserah kau sajalah. Kau tahu? Kita tidak sedang berhadapan dengan musuh yang mudah."_ , jelas Itachi.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Sekarang, lebih baik Aku mendengarkan rencanamu untuk membawa kembali Hinata dari komplotan penculik itu.", ujar Naruto.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Itachi hanya bisa terkekeh pelan di seberang sana. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mengernyitkan keningnya heran, Ia merasa Ia tak mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah atau mengumbar sebuah lelucon.

" _Kau pikir musuh kita adalah sebuah kelompok, Naruto? Tidak. Musuh kita adalah seorang jenius, Ootsutsuki Toneri. Se-o-rang."_ , jelas Itachi dengan sangat jelas.

Sontak saja kedua iris biru lautnya membulat. _'Ini mustahil!'_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yosh! Chapter 3 telah diupdate :) maaf untuk keterlambatannya yang sangat lama. Hari libur, maka saya juga berlibur dari dunia ffn. kali ini saya sedikit memberi bumbu adegan crime dan spionase. Ada yang mau menebak akan jadi happy ending atau sad ending? Dan mungkin ada juga nih yang mau nebak bakalan ada apa di chapter depan? *evil smirk*

Baiklah, saatnya membalas review chapter lalu :

 **Onpu885** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) baiklah, akan saya usahakan hingga fict ini end. Ikuti terus yaa

 **Yami no Be** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) tunggu aja yaa

 **Noviitakarai** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) dan juga favnya. Ikuti aja fict ini yaa

 **Naruhinalalala** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) dan masih banyak lagi tokoh yang saya tampilkan di sini. Ikuti terus fict ini yaa

 **Juniot** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) dan sankyuu juga udah mau baca fict sampah ini

 **Uzumakimahendra4** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) ikuti terus fict ini yaa

 **Fury F** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) semoga chapter ini dapat menjawab rasa penasaran Fury-san

 **Durarawr** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) daijoubu, ikuti terus fict ini yaa

 **Azarya senju** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) semoga rasa penasarannya terjawab di chapter ini yaa

 **Key-kun** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) ikuti terus fict ini yaa

 **Virgo shaka mia** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) ini sudah update, ikuti terus yaa

And then,

Just one word : Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

(Fic ini adalah asli buatan Author Akecchin, mohon jangan plagiat. jika ingin mengcopy atau izin republish, pm aja.)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dedicated for my friend, Zizi a.k.a Green Latte**

 **Sekuel of "Teacher Zone Love"**

 **WARNING : Rate M / LEMON (soon)**

 **Enjoy It !**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam gemerlap lampu-lampu yang terpancar di tengah kota pada malam hari, banyak kendaraan berlalu-lalang memadati lalu lintas kota. Namun, tak ada kepadatan yang berarti seperti saat ini. Sebuah mobil sport berwarna kuning melaju cukup kencang mendahului beberapa mobil yang melaju dalam beberapa jalur. Bukan tanpa alasan mobil kuning tersebut melaju kencang, ketiga sosok di dalamnya memang tengah mengejar kondisi darurat saat ini.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven yang duduk di bangku tengah sesekali mengeluh tentang cara berkendara pemuda berambut pirang yang terkesan tidak aman. Sementara sosok pria berambut panjang yang duduk di bangku penumpang di depan hanya bisa menggumam pelan dan terfokus pada layar yang terpampang di depan wajahnya.

"Ck, bisakah kau sedikit lebih tenang, Teme?!", dengus pemuda berambut pirang.

Pemuda raven itu hanya bisa menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menundukkan wajahnya kesal. "Hn, awas saja kalau mobil ini celaka karena kau, Dobe.", jawabnya ketus.

Tak ingin pertengkaran antar sahabat dekat itu berlanjut, pria berambut panjang itu menginterupsi percakapan. "Tenanglah, Naruto. Aku telah mengirimkan divisi 1 untuk mengepung tempat milik Ootsutsuki. Menurut GPS, kita akan sampai sebentar lagi. Tahan dirimu, dan jangan masuk ke dalam gedung sampai Aku memberikan aba-aba.", ujar pria itu tenang.

"Baiklah, Itachi-san.", jawab Naruto.

Hanya beberapa menit dan mereka telah tiba di tempat dimana Hinata disekap. Perlahan, Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya dan memperhatikan daerah sekitar gedung tersebut. Itachi dan Sasuke yang berada dalam mobil mengikuti Naruto untuk segera keluar. Sebuah gedung besar berwarna putih bersih dengan penerangan yang sederhana, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya mungkin tak akan tertarik. Gaya bangunannya terkesan sedikit kuno, walau pun sebenarnya ini termasuk ke dalam golongan gedung yang cukup mewah. Mungkin kondisinya yang berada di tempat yang terpencil sehingga tak ada seorang pun yang menolehnya.

Beberapa personel kepolisian tampak berjaga-jaga di sekitar area gedung, ada beberapa yang telah menerobos masuk dan berjaga-jaga di setiap titik dalam gedung tersebut. Sementara ketiga sosok tersebut berjaga dari luar, Itachi tengah sibuk berkomunikasi dengan beberapa personelnya untuk memastikan keberadaan Toneri dan Hinata serta menyergap mereka.

" _Di sini agent red shark!"_ , ujar suara di seberang yang tersambung melalui talkie walkie milik Itachi.

"Agent red shark masuk, agent dark crow di sini.", jawab Itachi.

" _Kami telah mengepung target di lantai 3. Posisi arah jam 10 dari posisi tangga."_ , ujar suara itu lagi.

"Hn, bagus. Tetap tahan mereka, kami Akan segera masuk.", jawab Itachi sembari melepas tombol komunikasi dari talkie walkienya.

Itachi segera merogoh sesuatu di balik kantung celana seragam polisinya dan mengeluarkan 2 buah revolver. Kemudian, Ia melemparkannya ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini telah mengenakan body protect yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya.

"Hanya ada 4 peluru di dalam sana, gunakan sebaik-baiknya.", ujar Itachi singkat sebelum Ia berlari memasuki gedung. Kedua sosok itu pun mengikuti Itachi yang kini telah berada di dalam gedung, tepatnya di lantai bawah.

Suasana di dalam gedung tersebut benar-benar dingin. Tak ada satu pun hiasan yang mengitari gedung yang bisa tergolong cukup besar ini. Seluruh dindingnya berwarna putih dan hanya terpasang lampu-lampu biasa di sepanjang gedung. Tak ada yang istimewa.

Kini mereka mulai menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3 untuk segera menyergap masuk dan menangkap seorang Ootsutsuki Toneri. Setelah beberapa langkah, dan mereka pun tiba di sebuah pintu besar yang terkunci dari dalam setelah mereka berbelok sedikit menuju tempat ini. Beberapa personel yang berjaga di sekitar pintu mendapatkan isyarat dari Itachi untuk mendobraknya. Menuruti perintah sang ketua, 2 personel yang bergantian mendobrak pintu itu tetap tak mampu membukanya seolah-olah pintu tersebut terbuat dari baja.

Merasa jengkel, Naruto pun mencoba untuk mendobraknya namun tetap tak terbuka. Kedua bola mata biru lautnya melirik ke sana kemari untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat membuka pintu itu. Sedetik kemudian, Ia teringat akan sebuah kapak darurat yang terpasang di dekat tangga. Ia pun berlari ke sana dan mengambilnya. Sesampainya kembali di depan pintu, Ia mengayunkan sekuat tenaga dengan penuh emosi hinga akhirnya pintu itu terbuka paksa dengan cara dirusak.

Mulai nampaklah apa yang berada di dalam ruangan pribadi yang cukup besar itu setelah beberapa sosok termasuk Naruto menerobos masuk melalui celah pintu dengan lubang cukup besar yang telah dibuatnya. Seorang pemuda dengan surai putihnya duduk dengan tenangnya dengan mengumbar senyum tipis ketika beberapa personel menodongkan senjata padanya.

Menelusuri seluruh ruangan berharap menemukan apa yang tengah dicarinya, namun hanya memperoleh hasil yang nihil. Ia hanya bisa menggeram marah. Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar dengan cepat melangkah mendekati Toneri dan mencengkram kerah leher kemeja yang dikenakannya. Kedua bola mata biru lautnya menatap tajam ke arah iris amethyst di depannya. "Katakan. Dimana. Hinata. Sekarang!", desis Naruto dengan penuh penekanan.

Toneri hanya semakin mengumbar senyum palsunya sembari terkekeh pelan. Namun, lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi tawa keras yang memekakkan telinga. Terdengar seperti tawa seseorang yang tak waras. Melihat perlakuan Toneri, Naruto hanya bisa mengeratkan cengkramannya sebelum Ia menghempaskan tubuh kurus itu dengan keras ke kursi yang tengah didudukinya.

"Menyebar! Periksa seluruh gedung ini tanpa tersisa! Laporkan jika ada sesuatu yang janggal, cepat!", perintah Itachi kepada seluruh pasukannya. Sebelum menghilang, Ia memberikan tanda kepada Sasuke untuk tetap bersama Naruto. Kedua saudara Uchiha tersebut hanya saling menanggapi dalam diam.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?", selidik Naruto dengan dingin.

Toneri hanya membalas tatapan Naruto dengan tak kalah dingin sebelum sebuah decihan lolos dari bibirnya. "Itu bukan urusanmu lagi, Namikaze.", desis Toneri.

Brakk!

Karena kesal, Naruto meninju dinding tepat di samping kepala Toneri yang hanya menyebabkan luka memar di tangannya. "Tentu saja itu urusanku, dasar brengsek! Dia adalah calon istriku! Aku mencintainya!", maki Naruto tepat di depan wajah Toneri.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menyentuh bahu Naruto dan mendorongnya pelan. Sasuke maju selangkah mendekati Toneri dan menodongkan revolver yang terisi penuh tepat di dahinya. "Katakan. Atau isi peluru ini akan mencabut nyawamu seketika.", ujar Sasuke mengancam.

Mendengar ancaman Sasuke, Toneri hanya bisa tertawa meremehkan seakan-akan Ia tidak peduli seberabak banyak orang yang menjadi musuhnya. Dengan perlahan, sebelah tangan putihnya terulur untuk menyentuh kepala revolver milik Sasuke. Sontak saja, Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada revolvernya.

"Kau pikir, dengan senjata seperti ini bisa membunuhku dengan mudah? Bahkan kau belum terlatih untuk itu.", ejek Toneri.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap pemuda bersurai putih itu dengan dingin. Kemudian Toneri mengerlingkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto dengan senyuman mengejek. "Tak kusangka, Hinata akan menikah dengan pria pengecut sepertimu, Namikaze.", ujarnya retoris. Mendengar ucapan Toneri, Naruto menggertakkan giginya keras dan mengeratkan kepalan kedua tangannya.

"Cinta, heh? Akulah yang membutuhkannya, bukan kau. Kau bahkan tak akan mengerti.", desis Toneri. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati Naruto, Sasuke yang terus saja mengawasinya sontak mengikuti langkah kaki Toneri sembari terus mengacungkan revolver yang berisi peluru penuh tersebut.

"Tapi kau tak usah khawatir, Aku akan menjaga Hinata setelah ini. Sebelum itu..", ucapan Toneri terhenti ketika Ia menyadari Sasuke lengah. Ia merebut revolver dari tangan Sasuke dan mengacungkannya dengan pasti ke arah Naruto.

"..Aku harus menyingkirkanmu dulu.", ujar Toneri sembari mempersiapkan revolver itu untuk menembak.

Dengan tatapan menggelap, mengikuti nalurinya Naruto membalas untuk mengacungkan revolvernya ke arah Toneri. Kedua revolver akan saling beradu, dua kepala telah siap dikorbankan untuk tertembus peluru. Entah dewi fortuna akan berpihak kepada siapa.

"Sayangnya, Aku tak akan membiarkanmu… Ootsutsuki.", desis Naruto dengan seringai meyakinkan.

.

.

.

Sinar di kedua bulannya mulai meredup, puluhan keringat membasahi kening dan sebagian wajahnya. Tetesan air mata yang mongering masih membekas di kedua pipinya yang tersamarkan oleh keringat. Sekali lagi Ia berusaha menggeliatkan seluruh tubuhnya, berharap dapat terlepas dari ikatan yang mengunci mati seluruh tubuhnya. Namun apa daya, setiap kali Ia menghentakkan tubuhnya, aliran voltase itu akan terus menghujani tubuhnya.

"Hmmmh!", jeritnya tertahan karena sebuah kain yang tersumpal pada bibirnya.

Sekali lagi Ia menundukkan wajahnya, rambut lurusnya yang biasa tergerai rapi kini berantakan. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar, diikuti dengan gerakan kepala yang mengindikasikan seseorang yang sesenggukan saat menangis. Lelehan itu mulai membasahi pangkuannya, lagi.

Sejenak pandangannya mulai memudar. Di kegelapan dalam sekapan ruangan yang cukup sempit ini Ia kembali menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Derap langkah kaki yang ramai memenuhi gedung putih itu. Diikuti dengan dobrakan paksa yang menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tak lupa suara kekongan senapan yang saling beradu dan sikap para pasukan yang saling bersiaga.

Menaiki tangga, menuruninya, membuka dan menggeledah tiap ruangan, memeriksa penjuru ruangan dan dinding untuk mencari celah, membuka seluruh pintu-pintu rahasia. Mereka tak menemukan apa pun hingga lantai teratas. Perhatian beralih menuju pasukan yang memeriksa di bagian lantai bawah tanah. Tangga melingkar yang menurun ini tak ada habis-habisnya. Entah berapa meter yang telah dilalui. Ketika mereka telah mencapai dasar, mereka terjebak lagi oleh 2 lorong berbentuk seperti goa yang menuju jalan berbeda.

Setelah membagi pasukan, mereka bergegas untuk bergerak menelusurinya. Lampu-lampu senter dengan watt tinggi mulai dinyalakan. Pintu-pintu ruangan yang berjajar di masing-masing lorong bergantian didobrak paksa dan diperiksa. Dua pintu, tiga pintu, lima pintu, tujuh pintu, masih banyak pintu yang berjajar di dalam sana. Semakin dalam lorong itu semakin dingin dan gelap di dalam sana.

Mereka tetap saja berjalan dengan tegap, memeriksa setiap inchi dari ruang bawah tanah tersebut. Setelah mereka semakin jauh, akhirnya mereka menemukan ujung dari lorong tersebut. Sebuah pintu yang nampak sangat kotor dengan kondisi terkunci. Tak lupa dengan kabel-kabel terkelupas yang menjuntai di pintu tersebut. Di samping pintu, sesuatu yang tersambung dengan kabel tersebut menempel di dinding disertai dengan secarik kertas dengan sebuah pesan.

Ia melangkah maju mendekati tempat sekering itu berada. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil secarik kertas itu dan membacanya seusai Ia membukanya perlahan.

" _Jika kau ingin membukanya, pastikan kau memilih salah satu diantara ketiganya dengan benar. Namun, Aku tak menjamin keberuntunganmu mendapatkan sesuatu di dalamnya."_

Matanya tetap memandang lurus dan dingin, dalam wajah datarnya yang seolah tak terjadi apa pun. Ia hanya meremas kertas itu sebelum membuangnya asal. Beberapa pasukan yang berada di belakangnya hanya menatapnya heran. Sebelum Ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi untuk memeriksa penghubung kabel itu, Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap anak buahnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Katakan pada pasukan di lorong satunya untuk menunggu instruksiku sesudah Aku selesai dengan jebakan ini.", perintahnya dingin.

"Baik, Ketua!", jawab anak buahnya serentak sebelum mereka menghubungi pasukan di lorong lainnya menggunakan pemancar sinyal darurat yang mereka bawa, karena mereka tahu di bawah sini tidak akan menjangkau dengan alat komunikasi biasa.

Dengan perlahan, Ia membuka kotak penghubung kabel yang tertempel di dinding. Ia tak kaget dengan hal semacam ini. Sesuai dengan yang dikatakan dalam surat, bahwa ada 3 kabel dengan warna berbeda di dalamnya. Dan untuk membuka pintu dengan tegangan tinggi di depannya, Ia hanya perlu mempertahankan 1 kabel saja sebelum jebakan yang terpasang menjerat dirinya dan juga pasukannya sendiri.

Merah, Biru dan Kuning. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir melalui pelipisnya di dalam ruangan bawah tanah yang bisa dikatakan bersuhu rendah tersebut. Ia tak ingin salah memotong 2 di antara 3 kabel tersebut. Ini sama saja dengan mempertaruhkan banyak nyawa. Jemarinya menyentuh kabel-kabel tersebut sedangkan kedua mata hitamnya memeriksa aliran sambungan pada pintu. Ia menoleh kembali ke arah anak buahnya yang saat ini tengah sibuk dengan sambungan komunikasi. Salah satu di antara mereka akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya dan menganggukkan kepala tanda sambungan telah terhubung.

"Agent Dark Crow di sini. Masuk!", ujar Itachi dengan cepat.

Tak lama berselang sebuah panggilan jawaban masuk melalui sambungan tersebut.

" _Ya, Dark Crow. Aku mendengarmu."_

"Hn, kau sudah menemukan kotak yang terhubung dengan pintu, Kisame?", tanya Itachi lagi.

" _Ya, sudah."_

"Aku yakin Deidara bersamamu saat ini, dia tak ikut dalam rombonganku. Katakan padanya untuk segera memeriksa itu, Aku menunggu laporan Deidara secepatnya.", perintah Itachi.

" _Baik, akan kupastikan ini selesai dalam 3 menit.",_ jawab Kisame meyakinkan.

"Hn.", dan sambungan komunikasi pun terputus.

Ia kembali menoleh ke arah sekelilingnya, para pasukannya tengah menatap ke arahnya saat ini. Ia hanya memberikan isyarat untuk tetap berjaga di sekitar ruangan bawah tanah di tengah kekalutan dalam kegelapan yang berada di sekitar mereka.

.

.

.

Terdengar dua suara kekongan revolver yang tengah bersiap untuk saling beradu. Keduanya membidik dengan pasti. Namun, sebelum kedua peluru itu meletus, orang ketiga berambut gelap itu dengan cepat berlari ke arah sosok yang mencuri revolver itu darinya dan mengayunkan sepakan panjang dari kaki jenjangnya yang kuat.

Sigap saja, Toneri sedikit membungkuk untuk menghindari kaki Sasuke, sementara Naruto yang tengah menyeringai melepaskan sebuah tembakan tepat ke arah kepala Toneri. Meleset. Tembakan itu meleset mengenai dinding di belakangnya.

Gagal dengan rencananya, dengan tangan kirinya Sasuke menangkap leher Toneri dan mencekiknya. Sementara tangan kanannya mencengkram tangan Toneri yang sempat menodongkan revolver itu ke arahnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Ia menendang perut Toneri dengan lututnya hingga Toneri dalam posisi terkunci.

Tak ingin kalah, sebelah tangan Toneri yang masih bebas diam-diam menelusup ke dalam pakaian yang Ia kenakan dan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau. Perlahan Ia mengayunkannya ke arah punggung Sasuke yang berada di atasnya. Sementara Sasuke terheran dengan wajah Toneri yang mengeluarkan sebuah seringaian tiba-tiba ke arahnya.

"Mati kau!", umpat Toneri.

DORR!

Sebuah letusan kembali terdengar dalam ruangan tersebut. Tak berselang lama, darah menggenangi karpet tak jauh dimana posisi Sasuke dan Toneri berada. Dan sebuah dentingan benda logam yang memantul tak jauh dari sana. Naruto berhasil menembak tangan Toneri hingga putus. Sasuke hanya menoleh sebentar ke arah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan wajah datar sebelum Ia kembali menatap wajah Toneri yang kini meringis kesakitan. Ia hanya bisa terkekeh pelan dan melepas kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi mengunci Toneri.

"K-kau.. Sialan!", umpat Toneri.

Dengan tak terduga, Toneri membenturkan kepalanya dengan Sasuke sekeras mungkin. Tak memperdulikan kepalanya yang mulai meneteskan darah segar, Ia berlari. Kabur melewati Naruto yang kini tengah menghampiri Sasuke yang mengerang kesakitan di dahinya yang juga berdarah. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain tengah menutupi darah yang masih merembes melalui dahinya.

"Kejar dia, Dobe! Ambil saja revolverku. Aku akan menyusul.", ujar Sasuke sembari mulai mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku celananya.

Dengan cepat Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum menyambar revolver Sasuke dan berlari mengejar Toneri. Ia berlari mengikuti tetesan darah Toneri yang mengalir di sepanjang penjuru lorong gedung ini. Ia tak menyangka dengan luka parah di tangannya Toneri masih mampu berlari dengan jarak jauh.

Seketika langkah kakinya terhenti ketika Ia memasuki sebuah ruangan besar. Tidak, ini lebih mirip dengan aula pribadi. Namun, pencahayaan yang kurang membuat kedua mata biru lautnya selalu memincing untuk memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan. Sesekali Ia menodongkan revolvernya untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Keluar kau, Ootsutsuki!", teriak Naruto menantang.

Dalam ruangan luas yang gelap tersebut, terdengar gema sebuah langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah Naruto. Ia meyakini bahwa itu adalah Toneri. Setelah sosok Toneri mulai muncul, tawanya mulai menggema di penjuru aula. Naruto hanya bisa menatapnya dengan dingin dengan tangannya yang tak goyah untuk menodongkan revolvernya.

Tiba-tiba seluruh pintu yang ada di aula tertutup dengan cepat, lebih tepatnya terkunci. Naruto yang heran hanya bisa menatap sekelilingnya dengan was-was.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!", teriak Naruto.

Toneri yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terkekeh pelan sebelum menjawab, "Kurasa kita memiliki ruang pribadi untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, Namikaze."

Tiba-tiba dengan cepat Toneri berlari ke arah Naruto dengan sebilah katana yang tergenggam di tangan kirinya. Karena tangan kanannya yang terputus tertembak oleh revolver Naruto. Ketika Toneri mulai dekat, Ia menembakkan revolvernya dengan cekatan ke arah Toneri. 2 peluru telah meletus, namun masih dapat ditepis dengan katana oleh Toneri.

Pelurunya telah habis, namun masih ada sebuah revolver dengan peluru penuh yang diberikan Sasuke sebelumnya. Sebelum Ia mengeluarkan revolvernya lagi, Ia berlari menghindari Toneri yang melaju dengan cepat sembari mencari celah untuk keluar dari aula ini.

"Kau takkan bisa keluar, bodoh! Mati kau!", teriak Toneri sembari mengayunkan katananya ke arah Naruto.

Dengan cepat, Naruto menghindari tebasan Toneri. Berulang kali Ia menghindari Toneri dan memundurkan tiap langkah kakinya. Tak jarang katana tersebut memotong beberapa helai surai kuningnya bahkan meninggalkan sebuah goresan di lehernya, untung saja luka tersebut tidak terlalu dalam sehingga Naruto masih bisa menahannya. Hingga pada akhirnya Ia tersudut pada dinding. Wajahnya telah dipenuhi oleh keringat, Ia hanya bisa berharap untuk selamat kali ini. Dengan seringaian tajam, Toneri bersiap mengayunkan katananya.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir, Namikaze?", ejeknya.

Mendecih pelan, dengan cepat Naruto menerjang tubuh Toneri dan mencengkram kedua tangannya. Ia menahan tangan Toneri yang akan kembali menebasnya. Sementara Toneri menahan rasa sakit di tangan kanannya karena cengkraman Naruto. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Ia membalikkan keadaan, memojokkan Toneri pada dinding dan memutar tangan kiri Toneri sebelum sebilah katana tersebut jatuh ke lantai. Toneri hanya bisa memekik kesakitan.

"Kalau kau mau, Akan kupatahkan tanganmu sekarang.", ujar Naruto dingin.

Dengan tatapan tajam, Toneri menatap dalam ke arah Naruto. "Brengsek!", umpatnya dengan nada setengah berteriak.

Naruto hanya balas menatapnya dengan tajam, namun Ia tetap menjaga agar dirinya tetap tenang. Dengan perlahan karena ada sedikit rasa iba, Ia melepaskan kunciannya pada Toneri sehingga sosok tersebut ambruk. Jatuh terduduk dengan wajah tertunduk. Hampir saja Ia kehilangan tangan kirinya karena patah. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Toneri sebelum Ia membungkuk untuk mengambil sebilah katana yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

Kemudian Ia melangkah dan membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Toneri yang masih diam tertunduk.

"Jangan muncul lagi di hadapan kami. Buatlah kehidupan baru…", ujar Naruto dingin.

Toneri yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap punggung Naruto dengan heran. Heran dengan musuh yang masih mau memberikannya kesempatan.

"…Toneri.", ujar Naruto pada akhirnya sebelum kembali melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Toneri yang masih terpaku menatapnya.

Ketika Ia telah dekat dengan pintu yang terkunci, Ia berhenti. Kemudian menatap sejenak ke arah Toneri yang masih dalam posisinya. Namun kedua mata mereka terhubung, mereka saling menatap dari jauh. Tanpa Toneri sadari, senyum tipis lolos dari wajah dingin Naruto sebelum Ia kembali melangkah mendekati pintu.

Ia merogoh revolver yang ada dalam sakunya sebelum menembak pintu hingga peluru yang ada di dalamnya habis. Setelah pintu tersebut terlihat rapuh, dengan sekuat tenaga Ia menendang dengan sebelah kakinya hingga terbuka. Tampak sosok berambut raven dengan sebuah kain yang terikat di dahinya untuk menutup luka, menunggu di depannya.

"Lama sekali.", ujarnya dengan sebuah seringai tipis.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memamerkan cengiran khasnya. Ia menyodorkan sesuatu ke arah Sasuke yang hanya bisa dibalas dengan tatapan heran.

"Yah, kurasa kau akan menyukainya. Anggap saja sebagai buah tangan dari gedung yang tak terawat.", ujar Naruto masih dengan cengirannya.

Sementara Sasuke yang masih menatap katana yang kini tergenggam di tangannya, memperhatikan wujud katana itu dengan seksama. Sebelum sebuah senyum simpul nampak di wajah tampannya. "Hn, boleh juga."

Kemudian keduanya melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar dari dalam gedung menuju tempat Hinata berada.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin dengan hal ini, Dei? Jika kau salah, kita semua akan mati di sini.", tanya Itachi yang tengah berdebat dengan rekannya di ujung sana.

" _Dasar bodoh. Aku telah terbiasa menangani kasus seperti ini, un. Lagipula setelah kuperiksa, ini bukan kabel bom. Hanya kabel tegangan tinggi yang difungsikan sama seperti bom.",_ jelas Deidara, ada sedikit nada bosan di sana.

"Hn, baiklah. Kau sudah melakukannya?", tanya Itachi lagi.

" _Jika belum mungkin Aku tak akan mengatakannya padamu tadi, un. Dasar kutu buku bodoh.",_ maki Deidara sembari memutuskan sambungan komunikasi secara sepihak.

Itachi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memasang wajah datar andalannya sembari melakukan apa yang dikatakan Deidara. Ia kembali mendekati kotak kabel tersebut. Dengan sebilah pisau, Ia memotong kabel berwarna kuning di depannya. Tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia melanjutkan dengan memotong kabel berwarna merah, was-was dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Ketika kedua kebal tersebut telah terpotong, Ia menatap ke seluruh ruangan. Tak terjadi apa-apa.

Keadaan telah aman, dengan cekatan beberapa anak buahnya mendobrak dengan kuat pintu di depan merek karena aliran voltase sudah dihentikan. Perlahan, pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok gadis berambut indigo yang terkulai lemas, terikat pada kursi tinggi dan sebuah kain yang tersumpal di bibirnya.

"Hn, syukurlah. Ternyata Hinata berada di dalam pintu yang ini.", ujar Itachi dengan nafas lega.

Dengan sigap anak buahnya membebaskan Hinata dan menggotongnya pelan untuk keluar dari ruangan bawah tanah yang pengap tersebut. Di ujung ruang bawah tanah, tampak sosok Sasuke dan Naruto yang menunggu mereka. Ketika melihat Hinata yang telah keluar dengan selamat meskipun dalam keadaan pingsan, Naruto dengan cepat menggendongnya sebelum Ia memasukkan Hinata ke dalam mobilnya dan mengecup keningnya pelan.

Kedua bola mata biru lautnya menatap wajah manis Hinata yang masih terlelap dengan intens. Dengan perlahan Ia memajukan wajahnya dan membelai pipi manis Hinata. Ketika hidung mereka telah bersinggungan, cepat-cepat Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata. Mengecap rasa manis dari bibir Hinata. Lama Ia menempelkan bibirnya, kemudian Ia melepasnya perlahan sebelum Ia mengusap puncak kepala Hinata pelan.

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu, Hinata. Ini janjiku.", ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum tipis.

Kemudian, Ia menutup pintu mobilnya dan berdiri melihat sosok Uchiha bersaudara yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Itachi yang menatapnya hanya bisa tersenyum hangat sementara Sasuke yang menjaga egonya hanya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis.

"Kalian, terima kasih.", ujar Naruto.

"Hn.", hanya itulah jawaban dari Uchiha bersaudara.

Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan suara interupsi seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri di balkon gedung putih tersebut dengan sebuah pengeras suara di sampingnya. Itu Toneri.

"Kuharap kalian semua pergi dari sini. Gedung ini akan meledak dalam waktu 2 menit.", ujarnya dingin.

Sontak saja semua yang berada di sekitar gedung berhambur memasuki mobil dan segera melajukannya dengan cepat. Sementara Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung menatap Toneri yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto tersenyum lebar penuh arti ke arah Toneri sebelum Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan melesat pergi meninggalkan gedung yang menggema dan hancur dengan sebuah ledakan beberapa detik kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya berhasil update chapter 4! :) Konflik telah mereda, silakan mengkritik. Saya menerima flame, bukan hujatan. Kalian boleh mengkritik dengan sangat pedas pada fict yang saya buat, dengan alasan yang logis dan dapat diterima. Bukan menghujat apalagi dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Oke?

Untuk chapter depan mungkin sudah mencapai wedding party atau bahkan "LEMON". Yang mesum jangan senyum-senyum sendiri, hehehe. Baiklah, saya akan balas review chapter lalu :

 **Virgo Shaka Mia** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) oke, ini udah diupdate.

 **Azarya senju** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) akhirnya telah diupdate nih, ikuti terus yaa

 **Byakugan no Hime** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) oke, ikuti terus fict ini yaa

 **Name Unknown** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) wah, hard gimana nih? Ikuti terus fict ini yaa

 **Noviitakarai** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) hmm, ikuti terus fict ini yaa, endingnya *sensor* hehehe

 **Kyucel** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) death chara? Hmm, ikuti terus fict ini yaa, mungkin akan ada kejutan di last chap

 **Azu-chan NaruHina** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) tenang aja, 2 hari sebelum pernikahan Hinata udah diselamatkan kok, akan ada kejutan mungkin di last chap nanti :)

 **Fury F** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) ikuti terus fict ini yaa

And then,

Just one word : Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

(Fic ini adalah asli buatan Author Akecchin, mohon jangan plagiat. jika ingin mengcopy atau izin republish, pm aja.)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dedicated for my friend, Zizi a.k.a Green Latte**

 **Sekuel of "Teacher Zone Love"**

 **WARNING : Rate M / LEMON**

 **Not For Underage (+17) You've been warned!**

 **Enjoy It !**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah orang-orang itu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam sebuah ruangan pribadinya, Ia mulai membuka kedua bola mata rembulannya. Ia berdiri dan menatap sebuah cermin yang menampilkan sesosok bayangan tepat di depan matanya. Seorang gadis muda berambut indigo lurus yang kini tengah disanggul tinggi dalam balutan kimono resmi berwarna putih bersih dengan corak bunga berwarna keunguan yang terpasang rapi dan pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang seputih mutiara dengan riasan natural, sedikit lingkar hitam yang menghiasi bagian bawah kedua kelopak matanya yang sudah mulai berkurang dari 2 hari yang lalu dan seulas senyum tipis dari bibir sensual yang terbalut lipstick berwarna merah muda. Tak lupa ruam rona kemerahan yang menghiasi kedua pipi manisnya sehingga Ia tampak benar-benar sempurna saat ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ketukan pintu dari luar membuatnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Didapatinya pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya sembari menganggukkan kepala ke arahnya seperti memberikan sebuah tanda. Merasa paham dengan maksud gadis merah muda tersebut, Ia segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya perlahan menuju pintu. Semuanya akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

 _ ***Flashback***_

Perlahan-lahan Ia menampakkan kedua mata amethystnya, pandangannya masih buram. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Namun, seketika Ia membulatkan matanya sebelum berteriak histeris.

"Naruto-kun!"

Tanpa sadar teriakannya membuat seseorang yang memeluknya dari depan dalam keadaan tidur kini mulai terbangun dan menampakkan kedua bola mata biru lautnya. Dengan cepat Ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan mencoba untuk melihat gadis dalam pelukannya yang kini tengah gemetaran dengan pandangan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Perlahan Ia menyibakkan helaian rambut indigo yang menutupi wajah gadisnya sebelum Ia membelai pipinya secara halus. Merasakan sentuhan di wajahnya, gadis indigo itu pun mendongak pelan untuk menatap wajah sosok yang memeluknya saat ini. Pandangan wajahnya yang buram perlahan mulai tampak jelas. Yang Ia lihat adalah sosok pemuda pirang yang selama ini dicintainya tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Merasa lega dengan kehadiran pemuda itu, Ia pun langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan menunpahkan semua tangisannya dalam dada pemuda pirang itu.

Mendapat pelukan seerat itu, pemuda tersebut hanya membalasnya dan mengusap pelan helaian indigo gadisnya, mencoba untuk menenangkannya hingga Ia sadar bahwa gadis itu kembali tertidur dalam pelukannya.

Keesokan paginya, sang gadis indigo yang tak mendapati kekasihnya yang semalam memeluknya. Ia terbangun dengan cepat untuk berlari mengelilingi apartemen yang ditinggalinya untuk mencari pemuda pirang itu. Dan seketika sebuah senyum terulas dari bibirnya mendapati pemuda tersebut tengah menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan. Ia merasa seperti déjà vu. Apalagi ketika pemuda itu menyapanya dan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk dan sarapan bersama.

"Ohayou.", sapa Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Merasa sudah mulai terbiasa dengan perlakuan kekasihnya yang manis, Ia menjawabnya tanpa ragu dengan senyuman manisnya. Entah kemana lagi perginya rasa gugup itu. "Ohayou, Naruto-kun."

"Baiklah, Ittadakimasu!", ujar Naruto sembari melahap ramen instan yang baru saja dibuatnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Uap panasnya masih saja mengepul dari dalam mangkuk.

Sementara Hinata mulai memakan makanannya dengan perlahan. Ia memperhatikan Naruto makan secara diam-diam, senyum tipis perlahan terkembang dari bibirnya. Ia merasa lega setelah beberapa hari merasakan hawa seperti neraka yang mengelilinginya.

Tiba-tiba, tak sengaja Ia melihat sebuah bekas luka di leher Naruto. Bekas luka tersebut memang tak mencolok karena sepertinya tidak terlalu dalam. Namun, luka tersebut tidak bisa dibilang kecil, luka itu membentuk garis memanjang mengelilingi leher Naruto. Dan sepertinya luka tersebut baru saja mengering belum lama ini.

"Naruto-kun?", tegur Hinata ketika Naruto tengah asyik memakan ramennya. Sementara Naruto hanya menghentikan acara makannya dan memperhatikan Hinata dengan tatapan heran.

"I-itu. L-leher Naruto-kun?", tanya Hinata sembari menunjuk leher Naruto dengan telunjuk mungilnya.

Merasa mengerti maksud pembicaraan Hinata, Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan sembari menggaruk-garuk surai kuningnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ini hanya luka kecil-ttebayo! Jangan khawatir.", jawab Naruto.

Hinata yang merasa kecemasannya kembali datang mulai bertanya lagi, "A-apa Naruto-kun benar baik-baik saja? A-apakah..", ucapan Hinata terpotong dengan lambaian sebelah tangan Naruto yang menginterupsi ucapannya.

Naruto berusaha untuk menyelesaikan makanannya sebelum Ia meletakkan kedua sumpitnya dan merapikan mangkuknya. Kemudian, Ia beranjak dari kursi untuk mendekati Hinata sebelum Ia berlutut untuk menyejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Hinata dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Hinata.

"Hinata, apakah kau mempercayaiku?", tanya Naruto dengan pandangan mata yang lurus terhadap Hinata.

Mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu, Hinata mulai merasakan rona merah menjalar di sepasang pipinya sebelum Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum hangat. Kemudian Ia berdiri kembali dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya di puncak kepala Hinata, mengusapnya pelan dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Kalau begitu, Aku telah membuktikannya kemarin. Dan Aku akan terus membuktikannya padamu tanpa bosan.", ujar Naruto dengan mantap.

Lama mereka saling menatap, kedua tangan Naruto yang semula diam mulai merangkum kedua pipi Hinata dan membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata. Kini kedua hidung mereka mulai bersinggungan. Mereka dapat merasakan kehangatan nafas masing-masing.

"Aishiteru.", bisik Naruto.

Dan dengan cepat Ia mengecup bibir manis Hinata, awalnya hanya lumatan kecil sebelum Hinata mulai berani membalasnya. Ia mulai memasukkan lidahnya ketika merasa ada celah dimana Hinata membuka bibirnya. Kemudian Ia mengeksplorasi segala yang ada di dalam bibir Hinata yang terasa manis baginya. Lama mereka berciuman sebelum Hinata menarik kemeja yang dikenakannya, menandakan mereka harus menghentikannya karena pasokan udara yang menipis.

Kedua bibir itu pun terlepas, wajah mereka yang dekat memerah dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Tiba-tiba seulas senyum menghiasi bibir keduanya dan Naruto mengusap bibir Hinata dengan sensual. Dengan segera Ia menjauhkan diri dari Hinata dan kembali mengusap surai indigonya pelan.

"Setelah ini beristirahatlah. Besok kita memiliki hari yang panjang.", ujar Naruto sebelum Ia menghadiahi Hinata dengan kecupan kecil di dahinya dan bergegas meninggalkan apartemen Hinata.

Beberapa saat setelah kepergian Naruto, Ia memegangi bibirnya yang baru saja dieksplorasi oleh Naruto. Mengingatnya hanya membuatnya tersenyum sendiri dengan rona merah yang menyebar menghiasi wajah manisnya.

 _ ***Flashback Off***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ia terus saja menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha untuk menekan rasa malunya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah merona hebat. Salahkan saja pemuda pirang di hadapannya yang terus-terusan mendekatkan wajah ke arahnya sekedar untuk menggodanya. Ia tak menyangkal bahwa pemuda itu tampan, sangat tampan. Dalam balutan kimono berwana gelap, mempertontonkan bahunya yang tegap. Dan sekali lagi, pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Kau benar-benar cantik, Hinata.", bisik pemuda itu sembari menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menjauhkan wajahnya ketika pendeta di sampingnya membacakan janji suci pernikahan dan kemudian mengucapkan namanya. Ia tersenyum lebar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pendeta tersebut.

"Aku bersedia.", jawabnya tegas.

Pendeta itu pun kembali meneruskan bacaannya yang sangat panjang sehingga lagi-lagi Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menggoda Hinata. Lagi.

"Kau cantik, Himeku.", ujar Naruto sembari menyeringai.

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa merona sembari menahan kikikannya sebelum Ia membalas ucapan Naruto dengan setengah berbisik. "S-sudahlah, Naruto-kun."

"Hmm, gadisku memang sangat can..". ucapan Naruto terpotong seketika ketika Hinata menjawab janji suci yang dibacakan oleh pendeta.

"A-aku bersedia.", jawabnya spontan.

Dengan sedikit kesal namun masih menyunggingkan senyuman, Naruto menegakkan badannya yang tegap. Pendeta mengisyaratkan kepada sepasang pengantin baru tersebut untuk saling memasangkan cincin pernikahan.

Perlahan, Naruto menautkan cincin pernikahan yang tampak cukup indah di jari manis Hinata, sangat pas dengan kulit putihnya. Kemudian bergantian Hinata yang memasangkan cincin di jari manis Naruto. dengan gugup Ia memasangkannya, namun akhirnya Ia berhasil. Naruto menyunggingkan senyum lebar kepada Hinata yang kini resmi menjadi istrinya. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa mengulas senyum tipis karena masih menahan malu karena kegugupannya.

"Kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian.", ucap pendeta kemudian.

Tak menolak ucapan sang pendeta, Naruto dengan sigap melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang ramping Hinata dan menariknya mendekat hingga menempel di dada bidangnya. Sebelah tangannya lagi memegang dagu Hinata dan mendongakkannya hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan dalam jarak dekat. Dengan perlahan wajah mereka merapat, Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya ketika dirasanya hidungnya bersinggungan dengan Naruto. Sedetik kemudian sorak sorai ratusan pengunjung yang menonton mereka menggema di sepanjang kuil yang megah ini ketika kedua bibir pengantin tersebut bertautan.

.

.

.

Kedua lidah tersebut terus saja bertautan sedari tadi. Dimulai ketika mereka baru saja turun dari mobil pengantin mereka hingga keduanya memasuki ruangan pribadi mereka untuk malam ini. Sang pria berambut pirang terus saja menggendong pengantin wanitanya ala bridal style hingga Ia menurunkannya di atas ranjang sesaat setelah keduanya melepaskan pagutan panas mereka. Wajah kedua pengantin tersebut memerah dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Sejenak Hinata mengendarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling kamar yang akan Ia tempati malam ini bersama sang suami. Ruangan ini cukup besar dengan perpaduan cat dinding berwarna jingga cerah dan ungu terang yang menenangkan, serta beberapa hiasan dinding yang menambah kesan menarik. Ia mengernyit heran karena tak pernah mengenalnya.

"N-naruto-kun?", tegur Hinata.

Naruto yang baru saja melepaskan obi untuk membuka kimono yang membuatnya gerah menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak untuk menatap Hinata. "Hm?", responnya singkat.

"Kita ada dimana?", tanya Hinata polos.

Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum menjawabnya. "Tentu saja kita di rumah, Istriku. Ini rumah kita mulai sekarang.", jawab Naruto.

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia, Ia tak menyangka bahwa suaminya telah mempersiapkan segalanya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ini terasa seperti sebuah kejutan natal. Namun, tiba-tiba Ia terkaget ketika Naruto mendekat ke arahnya dengan hanya mengenakan celana santai selutut dan bertelanjang dada. Seketika Naruto membungkukkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata.

"N-naruto-kun?", tanya Hinata gugup.

Tak menjawab Hinata, Ia mencium Hinata secepat mungkin dan melumatnya ganas. Lidahnya memaksa Hinata untuk membuka bibirnya. Merasa terdesak, Hinata pun pasrah dan membiarkan lidah Naruto masuk dan mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya. Tanpa disadari, Ia telah mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Naruto dan memeluknya erat.

Dengan sigap Naruto memeluk pinggang Hinata, membuat Hinata berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Dengan terus saling melumat, Naruto membawa Hinata hingga bersandar pada dinding. Karena tidak sabar, Ia membuka ikatan obi yang dikenakan Hinata. Setelah kimono tersebut dirasanya longgar, Ia memindahkan bibirnya untuk mengecupi leher Hinata yang putih nan menggoda. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa membuat Hinata mendesah pasrah. Tanpa sadar Ia meremas surai kuning Naruto lebih kencang.

Perlahan Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka kimono Hinata. Mulai lapisan pertama hingga lapisan terakhir. Ketika kain kimono itu telah jatuh ke lantai Ia memperhatikan tubuh Hinata dengan mata takjub. Pinggangnya yang ramping, kulitnya yang halus dan seputih susu serta bagian dadanya yang terlihat menggoda. Ia yakin Ia tak akan puas untuk tidak berlama-lama menyentuhnya. Mendapatkan tatapan lapar dari Naruto, Hinata menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada karena malu. Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut sembari membuka kedua tangan Hinata. Dengan persetujuan Hinata, Ia membuka kaitan bra yang melindungi kedua bukit Hinata yang tersembunyi. Kemudian Ia menangkup kedua pipi Hinata dan mengusapnya pelan, mengalihkan perhatian Hinata yang tengah merona hebat.

"Hinata, Aishiteru.", ujar Naruto singkat.

Dan kembali Naruto menghujaninya dengan lumatan panas. Ia menuntun kedua tangan Hinata untuk mengalungkannya ke lehernya. Kecupan Naruto lama-kelamaan turun hingga ke daerah leher. Hinata hanya bisa mendesah, Ia tak dapat menahannya lebih lama.

"Ahh…"

Naruto menurunkan lagi kecupannya ke daerah kedua bukit menggoda milik Hinata. Ia melumat ujung dada sebelah kiri hingga perlahan puncak tersebut mengeras dengan sendirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya memelintir dan memijat pelan ujung bukit kanan milik Hinata. Desahan Hinata makin kuat, Ia meremas surai kuning Naruto lebih kencang.

"Ahh… Ahh… N-naruto-kunh.."

Merasa telah cukup dengan bukit sebelah kiri, Ia berpindah untuk memanjakan bukit sebelah kanan dengan lumatannya dan memijat bukit bagian kiri dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya perlahan merayap mengusap lembut perut rata Hinata sebelum usapannya turun ke daerah sensitive Hinata yang masih terlindungi dengan celana dalam.

Melepaskan pijatannya pada bukit Hinata, kedua tangannya dengan cepat merobek celana dalam Hinata. Hinata yang menyadarinya terbelalak kaget, belum sempat protes dilayangkannya Naruto sudah membungkam bibirnya dengan lumatan ganas. Sementara tangan kiri Naruto meremas kedua bukit Hinata secara bergantian, tangan kanannya membelai daerah kewanitaan Hinata yang terlindungi oleh beberapa helai bulu tipis. Tangannya masih setia menggesek-gesek daerah kewanitaan Hinata hingga daerah tersebut mulai terasa basah. Desahan Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi. Apalagi ketika Naruto berhasil menemukan titik clitorisnya dan memanjakannya.

"N-naruto-kunh.. Ahh.. Ummh.. A-ahh..", desah Hinata kencang.

Semakin memberanikan dirinya, Naruto memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang Hinata perlahan. Sempat terdengan pekikan kesakitan dari Hinata, namun ketika terasa lebih rileks Naruto melanjutkannya dengan menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk. Awalnya perlahan, namun gerakannya semakin cepat ketika desahan Hinata terasa menuntut. Merasa Hinata telah terbiasa, Ia menambahkan jarinya.

"Ahh… Uuuh… Hmmmh… N-naruto-kunh.."

Lagi, Ia menambahkan jarinya, kini telah ada 3 jari di dalam sana. Gerakannya bertambah cepat seiring dengan lubang Hinata yang kian mengetat. Sedetik kemudian dirasakannya sebuah cairan bening yang meluber dari lubang Hinata.

"Ummh… N-naruto-kun.. AHH!", Ia telah mengalami orgasme pertamanya.

Tubuh Hinata lemas seketika, Ia tak kuat lagi untuk berdiri. Untung saja Naruto menopang tubuh Hinata yang kini terengah-engah dalam pelukannya. Kedua mata Hinata membulat ketika dirasanya ereksi Naruto yang menekan-nekan pahanya. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya perlahan ke arah Naruto yang kini tengah asyik menjilati cairan yang mengaliri jemarinya. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Kau benar-benar manis...", ucapnya ambigu.

"…sangat manis sehingga Aku tak dapat menahannya. Lagi.", lanjut Naruto yang kemudian dengan cepat membuka resleting celananya hingga celana tersebut jatuh dengan sendirinya. Hinata dapat melihat sesuatu yang telah terbangun di balik celana dalam Naruto yang kini terpampang di bawahnya.

Dengan cepat Naruto membuka celana dalamnya dan melemparnya asal sehingga terbebaslah apa yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Kejantanannya yang kemerah-merahan benar-benar besar, kini mengacung dengan tegak seolah menantang lawan mainnya untuk segera bertempur.

"N-naruto-kun..", ujar Hinata yang nampak ketakutan.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lembut seraya mengambil sebelah tangan Hinata yang sedari tadi mengalung di lehernya. Kemudian Ia membimbing tangan mungil itu menuju ke arah kejantanannya yang telah menegang sempurna.

Hinata merasa bahwa tangannya telah menyentuh atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menggenggam sesuatu yang sangat besar, liar, panas dan mengeras. Tangan Naruto menuntunnya untuk menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah secara perlahan. Tak ayal hal itu membuat Hinata malu, namun ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang menggeram dan mengerang menahan nikmat Ia berinisiatif untuk memanjakan suaminya. Perlahan Naruto melepaskan tangannya pada Hinata dan membiarkan istrinya untuk menggerakkan tangannya sendiri.

"Grrh… Ughhh..", desah Naruto tertahan karena menahan nikmat.

Sontak saja Hinata makin mempererat genggamannya dan mempercepat gerakannya, terkadang Ia memelankan gerakannya sekedar untuk menggoda Naruto yang wajahnya telah benar-benar memerah karena kenikmatan. Semakin lama kejantanan itu semakin keras, Naruto mengambil tangan Hinata dan kembali memposisikan untuk mengalung di lehernya. Ia sudah benar-benar tidak tahan.

"Aku tak ingin keluar lebih dulu. Lebih baik langsung saja.", ujar Naruto tak sabar.

Seketika Naruto mengangkat pinggul Hinata yang tertahan pada dinding dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggangnya sebelum memposisikan kejantanannya pada lubang Hinata. Hinata dapat merasakan kejantanan Naruto yang telah menempel pada pintu lubangnya. Naruto dengan sengaja menggesek-gesekkannya sekedar untuk memancing Hinata.

"Ahh… Ummh..", desah Hinata.

"Ssh.. Aku mulai, Hinata.", ujar Naruto.

Dengan perlahan Ia mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Hinata yang terasa sangat sempit baginya. Naruto mendesis menahan nikmat, namun menahannya karena melihat raut wajah kesakitan dari Hinata yang saat ini dengan cepat memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidangnya. Setengah bagian telah masuk ketika dirasanya ada sebuah dinding yang menghalanginya. Ia memundurkannya sejenak dan cepat-cepat melumat bibir Hinata untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya nanti. Ketika dirasanya Hinata mulai terpancing dengan lumatannya, Ia dengan cepat menyodok kejantanannya sehingga Ia berhasil menembus selaput dara Hinata dan masuk sepenuhnya.

"HMMMPH! Nghh…", jeritan Hinata tertahan oleh bibir Naruto.

Sedetik kemudian tanpa Ia sadari setetes air mata mengalir di wajah manisnya, diikuti oleh tetesan darah yang mengalir di bawah sana. Naruto menunggu Hinata untuk lebih rileks, melawan egonya untuk menyerang Hinata. Ia melihat sebuah kotak tisu tak jauh dari jangkauannya, segera Ia mengambil beberapa lembar untuk membersihkan darah yang mulai menetes dari lubang Hinata agar tak mengotori lantai.

Ketika Ia telah selesai, Hinata mendongak ke arahnya sembari tersenyum lembut sebelum melumat bibirnya terlebih dahulu. "N-naruto-kun.. Hhh..", ucap Hinata di sela-sela lumatannya.

Paham akan maksud Hinata, segera Ia menggerakkan kejantanannya secara perlahan untuk menghindari rasa sakit yang dialami Hinata. Rintihan kesakitan yang awalnya keluar dari bibir manis Hinata lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi desahan kenikmatan. Sontak saja Naruto dengan berani mempercepat gerakannya dan menghujam lebih dalam hingga dapat mencapai titik terujung rahim Hinata.

"Ahh… Ahh.. Akh! U-uhmmmh… Ahh…", desah Hinata seiring dengan gerakan Naruto yang mengganas. Sementara Naruto menahan geramannya di lekukan leher Hinata. Kedua tangannya tak tinggal diam, segera meremas kedua bukit Hinata dan memilinnya.

"Ahh! Ahh! N-naruto-kunh! Ahh! Uuh! Ummh!", desah Hinata dengan keras setiap kali Naruto menghujamnya kasar. Bibir mereka pun kembali saling menyerang, saling melumat.

"Grrh… Hmmh… Uuh..", geram Naruto yang mencoba menahan desahannya di sela-sela lumatannya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan lubang Hinata yang mengetat, Ia paham jika Hinata akan segera mencapai klimaks. Segera Ia menyerang dengan brutal lubang Hinata yang benar-benar nikmat baginya.

"Ahh! Ahh! N-naruto-kunh! NARUTO-KUN!", teriak Hinata ketika Ia meledak dalam klimaks keduanya.

Naruto mengurangi intensitas sodokannya namun tak menghentikannya. Ia masih bergerak dengan pelan. Sementara Hinata masih memulihkan diri, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang Ia yakini pasti benar-benar memerah sekarang. Kemudian Ia tersadar bahwa Naruto masih mengeras di dalam sana dan belum keluar sama sekali.

"N-naruto-kunh..", tegur Hinata menahan desahannya karena kembali terpancing dengan gerakan Naruto.

"Kau sudah pulih?", tanya Naruto yang masih menggerakkan kejantanannya pelan. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk pelan. Dengan perlahan Naruto melepaskan salah satu kaki jenjang Hinata yang mengait di pinggangnya dan membiarkan kaki lainnya untuk tetap melingkar. Sementara Ia melingkarkan sebelah kakinya pada pinggang bawah Hinata. Jadilah posisi mereka makin dekat, dan kejantanan tersebut masuk semakin dalam.

"Ahh..", desah Hinata ketika ujung kejantanan Naruto menyentuh dinding rahimnya.

Mendengar desahan Hinata yang mulai kembali terangsang, Naruto kembali mempercepat gerakannya. Rintihan, desahan dan geraman nikmat memenuhi ruangan mewah yang tertutup rapat tersebut. Naruto tak akan khawatir suaranya dan Hinata akan terdengar hingga keluar, karena ruangan ini kedap suara. Lagipula rumah ini terlalu besar pula jika hanya ditinggali oleh 2 orang.

"Ahh.. Ahk… Uuh…"

"Grrh… Uhh… Hmmh.."

Naruto makin mempercepat gerakannya menjadi semakin kasar dan brutal. Ia sudah tak dapat menahannya lagi, Ia menyodok-nyodok lubang Hinata dengan keras dan dalam. Tak lupa serangan kedua tangannya yang masih setia pada kedua bukit Hinata dan lumatan ganas yang dilayangkannya pada Hinata. Seakan tak ingin kalah, Hinata pun membalas lumatan Naruto dan mendesah dengan keras.

"Ahh… N-naruto-kunh.. A-aku akan…"

Mendengar ucapan Hinata, Naruto menambah kecepatannya dan menghujamnya semakin dalam. Mencoba untuk mendaki puncak tertinggi secara bersamaan.

"Grhh.. Aku tahu… Kita keluar bersama… Ughh…", geram Naruto dengan masih menahan desahannya.

Dapat dirasakannya lubang Hinata yang mengetat menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi Hinata akan mencapai klimaksnya. Tak mengunggu sedetik, Ia dapat merasakan sebuah cairan yang melesat keluar dan membasahi kejantanannya yang masih bergerak dengan sangat cepat.

"AHH!", desah Hinata setelah mencapai klimaks ketiganya.

Sementara Naruto masih menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan ganas, Ia dapat merasakan bahwa Ia makin mengeras di daam sana. Hinata memeluk erat Naruto yang masih bergerak, pandangan matanya yang sayu menandakan bahwa Ia mulai lelah.

"S-sebentar lagi… Uhh.. Hinata..", janji Naruto dengan raut wajah menahan nikmat.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Naruto menghujamkan kejantanannya dalam dalam. Tusukan terakhirnya mengantarkan cairan spermanya keluar mengisi rahim Hinata yang kelak akan tumbuh menjadi bakal keturunan mereka.

"Grrh… Hinata..", geram Naruto seusai klimaks.

"Ahh..", desah Hinata ketika merasakan sesuatu yang mengisi rahimnya, sesuatu yang hangat.

Dengan masih terengah-engah, Naruto mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang telah kembali ke ukuran normal. Ia segera menggendong tubuh Hinata yang melemas ala bridal style menuju ke arah ranjang. Setelah merebahkan tubuh Hinata, Ia merebahkan tubuhnya sendiri di sampingnya dan memeluk Hinata posesif. Ia mengecupi puncak kepala Hinata sesekali. Sementara Hinata yang setengah terpejam tersenyum tipis dengan perlakuan Naruto padanya.

"Hinata, Arigatou.", ujar Naruto lirih yang disambut anggukan lemah oleh Hinata.

Lama mereka dalam posisi saling memeluk, tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan ereksi Naruto lagi yang menyentuh perutnya yang telanjang. Ketika Ia mendongak untuk melihat wajah Naruto, Ia hanya mendapatkan cengiran lebar dari wajah suaminya tersebut. Sementara Ia hanya dapat merona hebat.

"Ne, Hinata. Kurasa kita harus membersihkan diri di kamar mandi.", ujar Naruto sembari mulai bangun dari ranjang. Sedetik kemudian Ia menggendong Hinata dan segera melesat ke dalam kamar mandi di kamar mereka.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi!", goda Naruto sembari mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

"Naruto-kun!", pekik Hinata dari dalam.

.

.

.

Tak terasa satu tahun telah berlalu. Di pagi yang cukup cerah, dalam sebuah rumah yang cukup besar terutama di dapur, tampak seorang wanita yang tengah sibuk memasak sesuatu untuk sarapan pagi ini. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang, tak lupa dengan sebuah kepala yang bersandar pada bahu kirinya. Ia hanya dapat tersenyum manis ketika perlahan tangan kekar tersebut mengusap perut buncitnya dengan lembut.

"Ohayou.", sapa Naruto.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun.", jawab Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya.

Naruto mengecup pipi Hinata dengan cepat sebelum Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak menuju meja makan untuk menunggu masakannya matang. Beberapa saat setelah Hinata meletakkan mangkuk terakhirnya di meja makan, Ia segera duduk dan bergabung untuk memulai sarapan bersama sang suami.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?", tanya Naruto.

"Uhm, dia sangat baik.", jawab Hinata sembari tersenyum lebar dan mengusap perutnya sayang.

"Baiklah, sore ini jadwal pemeriksaanmu, bukan? Aku akan pulang lebih cepat.", janji Naruto.

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan seraya menikmati masakannya sendiri, memakannya dengan lahap.

Seusai menyelesaikan sarapan pagi itu, Hinata membantu suaminya untuk merapikan kemeja dan jas yang dikenakannya sebelum berangkat kerja. Naruto yang merasa cukup bahagia pagi ini menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir dan kening Hinata. Sepertinya itu bukan hadiah untuk hari ini saja, sebab itu selalu dilakukannya tiap pagi tanpa bosan.

"Setelah Ia lahir, Aku akan membawa kita ke New York. Kita akan memulai awal yang baru di sana.", ujar Naruto sembari mengusap perut Hinata pelan.

"Ya, Aku tahu.", jawab Hinata sembari terkikik dengan sikap protektif Naruto.

"Ittekimasu.", ujar Naruto sembari membuka pintu depan rumah, dengan ditemani oleh Hinata tentunya.

Namun, betapa kagetnya pasangan suami istri tersebut ketika sesosok manusia dengan jubah hitam panjang yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan juga wajahnya berdiri tepat beberapa meter di depan mereka. Naruto yang melihatnya dengan cepat melindungi tubuh Hinata.

"Siapa kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!", cerca Naruto.

Dengan perlahan sosok tersebut membuka tudung jubah yang melindungi kepalanya. Seketika kedua bola mata biru laut Naruto membulat mengetahui sosok yang ada di depannya. Wajah pucat yang rusak, namun masih dapat dikenali dengan iris matanya dan tentunya surai putihnya yang sedikit lebih memanjang.

"Lama tak bertemu, Namikaze.", ujarnya dingin.

"Apa lagi mau..", ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika dengan cepat tangan kiri sosok di depannya terjulur dan meletuskan sebuah tembakan tepat di dada sebelah kirinya, sudah dipastikan peluru tersebut menembus jantungnya.

Naruto yang awalnya terkaget, mulai roboh sembari meringis memegangi dadanya yang mulai mengucurkan banyak darah.

"U-ukh… Uhuk!", Ia segera memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Naruto-kun!", ujar Hinata sembari memegangi Naruto dan mendekapnya, tak peduli dengan darah Naruto yang mengotori pakaiannya.

Sedetik kemudian Ia menatap tajam ke arah pemuda yang berani membunuh suaminya. Pemuda tersebut hanya membalas tatapannya dengan datar, tak ada ekspresi apapun tergambar di wajahnya. Kemudian, pemuda tersebut mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah kepalanya sendiri. Sontak saja Hinata terkaget dengan tindakan pemuda tersebut. Sesaat kemudian sebuah letusan yang diakhiri dengan tubuh yang ambruk ke tanah mengakhiri semuanya.

Halaman rumah yang menjadi saksi rembesan darah kedua pria yang terbunuh pagi itu seolah tak dapat berkutik. Pandangan kosong memenuhi wajahnya, Ia benar-benar terguncang dengan ini semua. Kembali Ia menatap ke arah suaminya yang Ia yakini telah merenggang nyawa dengan darah yang membasahi mulut dan dada kirinya yang berlubang.

Kemudian, sebuah isak histeris membahana dalam lingkungan rumah pribadi tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tutup mata. A-apa ini? Mengapa tulisan saya bisa sebejat ini? (poker face) Hahaha, padahal saya selalu memasang wajah senyum ala Jiraiya ketika mengetik last chapter ini. Bagaimana rasa lemonnya, hm? Oh, ya. Dan bagaimana dengan kejutan akhirnya? *evilsmirk*

Dan juga, saya mengumumkan bahwa saya akan Hiatus dalam waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan, mungkin paling lama 1 tahun. Jika pun saya menulis fict di sela-sela Hiatus saya tidak akan mempublishnya sebelum 1 tahun saya berakhir. Saya membuka request 1 fanfic dengan straight pair, pair dengan suara terbanyak akan saya ambil. Untuk genre, saya akan mencoba sesuatu yang baru (mungkin dengan lemon lagi?). Fict request tersebut akan saya publish setelah Hiatus. Nah nah, baiklah saatnya membalas review chap lalu :

 **Yami no Be :** Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) wah wah yang nungguin lemon :)

: Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) ini last chapternya

 **Dinayasashii7** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) ini last chapternya

 **Akuma no Arman** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) wah fict ini menarik? Sekali lagi, sankyuu

 **Azarya senju** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) fufufu *evilsmirk*

 **Byakugan no Hime** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) iya, ini adalah chapter terakhir, saya selesaikan semuanya di sini

 **Virgo Shaka Mia** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) wah wah ternyata virgo-san punya banyak ide lemon, sankyuu

 **Azu-chan NaruHina** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) silakan menikmati last chapternya :) ada kejutan baru, hehehe *evilsmirk*

 **Fury F** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) wah wah, fury-san *evilsmirk*

And then,

Just one word : Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hard Way To A Marriage (Hidden Scene) : Toneri's Appears**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(Fic ini asli milik Author Akecchin, mohon jangan plagiat)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, suara langkah kaki yang terseret-seret masih nyaring berbunyi. Semenjak hari itu, Ia tak pernah menghentikannya. Dengan jubah hitam lusuh yang melindungi sosoknya yang telah rusak sebagian akibat tipuan yang diciptakannya sendiri.

Mungkin kalian berpikir bahwa lelaki kurus yang terlihat lemah itu akan mati dalam sekejap di malam itu. Namun, otak jeniusnya yang menyelamatkannya hingga kini patut diwaspadai. Seringaiannya makin melebar ketika Ia membuka lengan jubah kirinya dan membuka radar yang selama ini disimpannya. Tampak sebuah titik merah yang berkedip cepat tak jauh dari posisinya berada.

"Khu khu khu, ini akan benar-benar berakhir.", desisnya tajam.

Kembali Ia melangkahkan kaki-kakinya yang ringkih dengan lebih cepat sembari menggeledah sesuatu dalam tas kecil yang tersembunyi dalam jubahnya. Terdengar bunyi kekongan di dalam sana.

Sembari terus melangkahkan kakinya, Ia kembali mengingat triknya setahun yang lalu.

 _ ***Flashback On***_

Ia menatap wajah orang bodoh itu di sisa waktu 2 menit terakhirnya. Tatapannya datar dan lurus, namun samar-samar Ia melihat pemuda pirang bodoh itu menyeringai ke arahnya sebelum berbalik meninggalkan wilayahnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang mengikuti pasukan lainnya.

Setelah dirasanya mobil tersebut telah menjauh, Ia mendecih sebal dan dengan cepat melompat dari atas gedung. Ia terjatuh dengan posisi berguling beberapa meter dari gedung yang segera hancur tepat beberapa detik sebelumnya. Luka-luka di lapisan epidermis yang terdapat di wajah dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya tak dihiraukannya. Ia segera bangkit dari ceceran darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya, pergi tak tentu arah.

Hari berganti hari, minggu terus berlalu, bulan terus berjalan. Ia terus mempertahankan hidupnya, bekerja tak menentu, hidup secara nomaden. Ia tak menghiraukan tubuhnya yang semakin kurus dan kondisi kesehatannya yang terus menurun. Prinsipnya untuk mengikuti wanita pujaannya akan terus Ia jalani.

Setiap saat Ia mengawasi dengan dari jauh, bersembunyi, hanya untuk melihat wanita yang telah menjadi milik pemuda pirang bodoh itu. Banyak sekali kesempatan baginya untuk mengambil kembali haknya, Namun Ia terus menunggu. Menunggu saat yang tepat untuk membereskan segalanya dengan keadilannya sendiri.

 _ ***Flashback Off***_

Matahari mulai mengintip dari ufuk timur, fajar mulai menyingsing. Ia telah tiba. Ia akan menegakkan keadilan yang telah lama dinantinya. Ia mendongak ke atas untuk mencari celah melewati pagar tinggi di depannya.

Dengan kondisinya yang hanya memiliki satu tangan yang tersisa, mustahil baginya untuk memanjat pagar, terlalu beresiko baginya. Ia memeriksa kembali pagar yang terpasang di depannya, terdapat pengunci otomatis dengan kunci sandi. Ia terkekeh pelan, ini hal mudah baginya.

Sedikit meretas sandi keamanan pagar tersebut, dalam hitungan menit tangan kirinya dapat membuka pagar dengan mudah.

Melangkahkan kaki sejenak untuk memasuki halaman rumah pribadi yang cukup mewah di depannya, pagar tersebut tertutup kembali dan terkunci dengan sendirinya. Di tempat Ia berdiri, Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya ke atas tanah dan menyandarkan punggungnya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ia melirik ke arah arloji yang tergantung asal di sabuknya, masih ada waktu. Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati udara pagi dan sinar matahari yang akan bersinar sebentar lagi.

Burung-burung yang seenaknya bertengger di atas dahan yang terletak beberapa meter di atasnya mulai berkicauan dengan ramainya. Merasa terganggu dengan suara tersebut, Ia segera membuka kedua iris amethystnya.

Di saat yang tepat, pintu besar di hadapannya terbuka perlahan. Menampakkan sepasang suami istri yang memuakkan di matanya. Mereka berdua tampak bahagia. Ia mendecih kesal terlebih ketika mengetahui bahwa wanita dambaannya telah mengandung benih musuhnya.

Segera Ia berdiri dengan tegak dan menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jubah hitamnya. Seketika dapat Ia dengar suara interupsi seorang lelaki yang berada beberapa meter di depannya.

"Siapa kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!", teriaknya.

Ia hanya dapat menyeringai kecil dari balik tudungnya. Ia melangkah perlahan, hanya dua atau tiga langkah sebelum Ia berhenti ketika melihat lelaki pirang itu bergeser melindungi wanita dambaannya.

Dengan perlahan Ia menegakkan kepalanya sebelum tangan kirinya membuka tudung yang menutupi kepalanya. Dalam seketika semuanya telah terbuka, wajahnya yang penuh bekas luka dan surai putih tak terawat yang mulai memanjang. Namun Ia yakin pemuda bodoh di depannya ini masih ingat dengannya. Ia dapat melihatnya dari raut keterkejutan lelaki tersebut. Ia hanya dapat terkekeh perlahan.

"Lama tak bertemu, Namikaze.", ucapnya dingin setelah Ia mengembalikan raut wajah datarnya dalam seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter ini hanya berisi scene yang tidak saya perlihatkan dalam fict "Hard Way To A Marriage" yang berakhir dengan kejutan yang saya buat, yaitu sad ending tiba-tiba. Ada yang mengatakan saya terburu-buru untuk membuat sad ending. Dan mungkin setelah saya mempublish ini, akan ada yang mengatakan bahwa saya mengelak sad ending tersebut.

Dari awal saya memang telah berencana membuat ending seperti itu, sebuah ledakan kecil di akhir cerita. Karena tak semua cerita menyenangkan untuk dijadikan happy ending. Saya banyak berharap pada imajinasi readers saat membaca fict ini dan tidak selalu mengikuti jalan cerita yang saya tuliskan.

Jika ada pertanyaan lebih lanjut, silakan PM. Karena saya masih menyembunyikan banyak misteri dalam cerita sisipan ini *evilsmirk*

Jaa mata,

Akecchin.


End file.
